Sally Forth
by Peregrine2
Summary: Still reeling from her breakup with Adam, Cassie rekindles her friendship with Sally Matthews and delves further into dark magic.
1. Chapter 1

1

My Dad sits and looks at me expectantly, sipping coffee while I gather my thoughts. "I want to change schools."

He seems curious and asks, "Do you think that's wise? After all you've been through, you should stay close to your friends."

My laugh holds no humor. "You mean the Circle? They're the last people I want to hang out with."

"I understand, Cassie, but you can't keep running away from your problems. You all need to learn to work together, despite your personal feelings."

Leave it to Dad to play the tough love card. "I'm not sure I can. Not if _he's_ going to be there."

Dad sighed. "Were you two even friends before this all happened?"

"Not exactly." Discussing Adam was a slippery slope, and not one I was prepared to scale with my father.

"So now is the time, Cassie."

I shook my head. "I can't be his friend."

"I know you think that, but believe me, anything is possible." He made one of those 'look at me' gestures and I conceded his point.

"Maybe you're right." It was my way of saying that I didn't agree, no matter how he tried to spin this.

I looked at my phone and said, "I better get going or I'll be late for school."

* * *

><p>Sally Matthews waylaid me near the bike rack. "Hey, Cassie, how are you doing?"<p>

I smiled. "Pretty good. Any events you need help with?"

"Not at the moment, but I could use a hand with AP English."

That was my best subject, and she obviously knew it. "Sure. We could meet downtown at the coffee house."

Sally cocked her head. "Not the Boathouse?"

"Not anymore," I said, just as Adam, Melissa, and Diana crossed our path. Adam offered a tight smile and the girls waved, but none of them waited for me. That was just as well, for I wanted nothing to do with them right now.

"Everything OK with them?"

"We're taking a break from each other." That was the best way I could put it.

"What about you and Adam?"

I shook my head and changed the subject. "Hey, did you read The Hunger Games?"

Sally positively beamed and said, "Of course. Maybe we can see the movie when it comes out this weekend."

"That's a great idea. I have Friday night off."

"Great. I'll check the movie times and get back to you."

That was exactly what I needed to take my mind off my problems.

* * *

><p>The week dragged, and so did my shifts at work. Nobody except Diana came by, and she showed up at closing on Thursday. "Hey," she said, her kind eyes shining with empathy as she ordered some green tea and gestured over to our favorite spot in the back.<p>

"Hey back," I said from the counter. "I need about ten minutes."

"Can I help?"

"And make me look bad? I don't think so."

That made her laugh. "We haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy." I indicated the room around us, where I'd spent every night for the last two weeks.

"Picking up extra shifts, or avoiding us?" Diana was unusually direct for a change, but I preferred her usual methods.

"Both," I said with a sigh.

"It will get better," Diana said softly, sidling up to the counter and leaning while I finished cleaning out the final coffee machine.

"Will it?" She couldn't possibly understand what I was going through.

"I know you think I don't get it, but I sort of do."

I tossed my cleaning rag and apron into the laundry. "Yeah? Good for you."

"Cassie," Diana said, daring to touch my arm as I paced behind the counter. "We both lost him. I know the circumstances are different, but the feelings aren't."

That stopped me cold. "You've already moved on, but I can't, because I'm stuck with destiny."

Diana's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Cassie. And I'm not the only one who feels bad."

"Let me guess. Faye has turned over a new leaf?"

"No, she's her usual bitchy self. I meant Melissa."

The one person I really didn't know. "Doesn't she usually side with Faye?"

"Not anymore. In fact, she's been hanging out with Adam and working down at the Boathouse."

"Good. She needs something to keep her busy." Just like I needed to keep my mind off Adam and dark magic.

"So you probably know Adam wants to get back together with me."

My hands shook slightly. "Really? What did you say to him?"

Diana looked anguished. "I told him I'm seeing Grant."

"And how did he take that?"

"He said he wouldn't give up on us, and how I'd figure this out in time." Diana sounded slightly annoyed by Adam's statement, which implied she wasn't smart enough to decide what was best for her.

"And?"

"I told him my feelings have changed, and I wasn't sure we had a future."

Now _that _surprised me. "Is that true?"

Diana nodded. "I'll always love him, but only as a friend."

"You told him that?"

"No way. My feelings are none of his business, and besides, he's really messed up right now."

"Is he? But I thought he forgot everything."

"Apparently not. It's all starting to come back, and not in a good way. He's not sleeping or eating well, and he looks like crap."

I hadn't really noticed, because neither of us had spoken since the curse was reversed. "I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do to help?"

"Try talking to him."

"Talk is cheap. What else?"

Her eyebrows lifted slightly at my tone. "Try to be his friend. You really matter to him, despite appearances."

I highly doubted that. "I'll think about it."

Diana seemed encouraged by that. "We're getting together for pizza on Friday at the Boathouse. Do you have to work?"

"Nope, but I have other plans."

"Can you change them?"

Her eyes pleaded with me, but I was unrelenting. "Nope."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Take your pick. Maybe some other time." I jingled the keys to indicate it was time to leave, and Diana took the hint.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"I'm sure." Diana followed me to the door and I added, "Thanks for stopping by. Maybe we can have a girl's night out sometime soon."

Her expression brightened. "I'd love that. Want me to plan it?"

"Sure. Let me know when and where and I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

2

I drove home slower than usual and stopped at the overlook to the cove, far out of sight of Adam or any of the Circle. They might know about this place, but they never came here. The lights of town were not visible, and the stars burned brightly. The hood of my borrowed car was warm, and I flattened my palms against the metal to warm them.

While staring at the W of Cassiopeia, my phone chirped. I thought about ignoring it until it chirped a few more times.

Curiosity usually killed the cat, but I checked it out anyway. I almost dropped the phone when I saw Adam's text message pop up.

_We need to talk._

When I hadn't answered immediately, he'd texted me again.

_I'm at your house right now. Where are you?_

I thought about ignoring him, but that never worked.

**Nowhere important.**

That seemed to stall him for the space of fifteen seconds.

_I'm worried. Your Dad said you were expected over an hour ago._

I rolled my eyes and tapped out a frustrated response.

**Why do you even care?**

_Because I do, OK? You're my friend, and you're hurting because of me._

My fingers felt like jelly as I typed back at him.

**It's nobody's fault, Adam.**

_Isn't it? I'm the one who pushed things. _

I couldn't deny that part. If he hadn't pursued me, we'd probably still be dancing around one another.

**Maybe so. But none of that matters now. **

There was a pause before his reply popped up.

_I'm waiting until you get here so we can talk in person._

**Then you'll be waiting awhile. **

I turned off my phone and lay back on my car, watching the bright beacons of overhead stars circling my position. It lulled me to sleep and when I awakened, I knew it was late. The car clock said 12:30 am and I knew my Dad would get on my case for not calling in. He'd been spending occasional nights at the house, and I felt safer when he was around.

With all my magic, that seemed pretty silly when you got down to it. But after so much time alone, I wanted somebody around, even if I didn't trust him. He was a better cook than I was, and he made a mean cup of java.

I turned on my phone and found a few more messages from Adam, ending with the disappointed note of 'going home now, will see you tomorrow'.

It was intended to make me feel guilty, but all I felt was relief at dodging him once again. What the hell could I say to him? We can't be friends, because I love you too much? Yeah, that would go over real well. Adam had been the first one to reach out, which kind of surprised me. I know his feelings were gone, so what was this about? Was he trying to make himself feel better? I could see him feeling that way, thinking he could move on after that. And who would be next, Melissa? Was she his destiny? Maybe I ought to warn her that written in the stars was a crock of shit, and the joke was on me. Because destiny had been unwritten for only one person, and it wasn't me.

My Dad was waiting when I got home, but he said nothing as I dropped my school bag and purse on the table. I grabbed a banana and nearly swallowed it whole.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not since lunch."

Without another word, he pulled out a pan and scrambled me some eggs. As I flavored them with a river of ketchup, I said, "You need to help me undo the destiny spell."

"I'm not sure it's possible, Cassie. That potion should have worked on you."

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Maybe dark magic will work then."

He shook his head. "Don't even go there."

"If you know someone who can help, then take me to them." I was emotionally damaged and didn't care what happened to me.

"Dark magic is not to be trifled with, and there are always consequences."

"You don't think I get that?" I yelled, my voice filling the kitchen with pain-drenched anger.

"You need to calm down," he said, raising one hand to halt me from whatever path I was moving toward.

"I'm sick of everyone saying that. Calm down, Cassie. Don't stress out. This too shall pass. Everything happens for a reason. You know what? I'm sick of platitudes. They mean nothing, and everyone can just go to hell."

And with that declaration, I grabbed my gear and ran up the stairs. With the door closed and locked behind me, I finally took a deep breath, but nearly jumped out of my skin when a rock tapped against the window. I knew it was Adam, and I wanted no part of him tonight. I looked down at the swatch of lawn between my house and Jake's. With a shake of my head, I mouthed "Go away" and lowered my shade.


	3. Chapter 3

3

AN: I realized I switched from present tense in the first chapter to past tense in the second chapter. Sorry for that switch. I didn't notice until now.

The alarm clock went off at 6am and I batted my hand at it. It fell to the floor and electronic guts puked out of its case.

"Sheesh," I said in annoyance, scooping up the mess and dumping it on my desk.

Suddenly my spirits brightened as I remembered it was Friday, and I had plans with a normal girl. Sally had texted early this morning and mentioned a 7:00 showing at the multiplex a few towns away. I texted back with an OK and cu at school.

Breakfast was my father's version of an egg mcmuffin, which got inhaled along with the large mug of coffee he handed me. "Thanks," I said through a mouthful of food.

He laughed. "Sure there's not a linebacker inside that tiny body?"

I pretended to consider his question. "I'll get back to you on that."

Dad followed me to the door. "Will you be home after school?"

"For dinner and a shower before I see The Hunger Games with Sally."

"Let me guess. Ordinary girl?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? She could be a shapeshifter."

I snickered. "Yeah, right."

Dad touched my arm gently. "Try not to dwell on the curse."

"I'm not. Don't worry, OK?" For once, it was the truth. My dreams had been full of sea, sky, and beautiful white sand, and I wanted it to stay that way.

Dad saw me off and I practically ran to the car when I spotted Adam's car at the far end of the street. I backed out like I hadn't seen him and smirked when he missed the light that I barely made it through. But my scowl returned when he caught me at the approach to the school, parking next to me and looking over with those damned eyes of his, eyes that one could drown in. My breath hitched in my chest as I grabbed my keys and stuffed them in my back pocket. I was barely out of the car when he was out and blocking my path. "Please talk to me, Cassie."

I didn't imagine the pain that flashed in his eyes. "Only if you stop stalking me," I commented flippantly.

His eyes narrowed slightly at my tone. "I don't deserve this from you. I'm not the one who engineered this curse, and we had no choice but to drink the potion."

I sighed. "I know that, but this thing about friendship...I can't be your friend right now, Adam."

"Why?"

Sally emerged from her car, with her perfect waterfall of hair shimmering in the sun. She waved and I smiled over Adam's shoulder. "You know why," I said, barely meeting his disappointed gaze before I skirted around him and caught up with Sally.

Sally looked back at Adam for a moment. "Did you just blow him off?"

"Sort of." I linked my arm with hers and we gabbed all the way down the corridor, passing every member of the Circle without breaking stride.

We sat down and Sally remarked, "And you just ignored all your other friends. What's going on?"

"I'm taking a vacation," I said, liking the sound of that.

Sally grinned. "From what?"

"_Them_."

"For how long?"

I shrugged. "Maybe forever." Other than Diana, I had no use for any of them.

"Forever is a long time," Sally said.

No kidding. I'd spent most of my life without magic, and I sure as hell could live without it now.


	4. Chapter 4

4

You know when you're convinced that something is one way, then something happens that makes you realize how wrong you are?

Yeah, that happened to me after the movie when I was accosted by a witch hunter.

We stopped for ice cream and coffee after the show and were laughing until the moment I saw the symbol carved into my Dad's car by a key. "Oh my God," I said, more annoyed than scared by the familiar symbol.

Sally exclaimed, "Who would do something like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Someone with _way _too much time on their hands." As Sally examined the damage, I scanned the parking lot and saw a shadowy figure watching from the far end. I started striding in that direction and whoever it was ran off.

"Did you see who it was?" Sally asked.

"Not really, but I have a pretty good idea."

"You know anyone with a grudge against you?"

I almost laughed. "Maybe a few people."

"Your Dad's gonna kill you," she offered helpfully.

My Dad had bigger concerns than a key job. "Probably."

We drove back to Chance Harbor and discussed the pros and cons of the movie. I thought it was overhyped and violent, but Sally had other opinions. "It's so close to the vision of the books."

I'd read them, just as I'd skimmed Twilight and Harry Potter, if only to keep up to speed on popular culture. "I guess," I said with a feigned yawn that made her giggle.

"You liked it and you know it."

"OK, maybe it was OK, but what kind of a name is Katniss?"

That also made her laugh and other than the sour notes of the witch hunter, the night had been harmonious. "We should do this again soon," Sally said.

"Definitely." I dropped her at her house and passed the turnoff for the Boathouse.

Intuition told me they were all hanging out, not even noticing my absence. And that was the way it should be, especially if I left town. It was inevitable, because unlike those lame TV shows where everyone graduates and then attends the same college, we would all part ways - maybe forever.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning brought Adam and Diana with coffee and donuts. "Think you can bribe me?" I said tartly, only allowing the hint of a smile to escape.<p>

Diana smiled back. "Everyone has a price, Cassie, and I know you jones for dark brew."

Now that was a double entendre if I ever heard one. "Do I?" I finally relented and let them in.

Adam regarded me anxiously. "Where were you last night?"

"Hunger Games. Overrated if you ask me."

My cheerful response confused them both. "You blew us off for a movie?" Adam asked with a raised brow.

"Yup. You have a problem with that?" I joined them at the dining room table and grabbed the nearest coffee.

"Well, we're just worried," Diana said. "You haven't been yourself lately."

My face hurt when I smiled. "I wonder why?"

They exchanged glances and I was tempted to raise the roof a little. But I tamped down my dark side and waited for Diana to get to the bloody point. "We know you've been through a lot."

"You think?" I challenged, my voice rising slightly with annoyance. Then I instantly felt guilty, for Diana had always been there for me and I was being a complete shit to her.

Diana sat back slightly, for my tone was considerably sharper than it'd been the other day. "Adam told me everything."

_I'll bet he did._

I sighed. "So what's this about?"

Adam mirrored Diana's body language, which completely opposed my folded arms. "The Circle is divided, and we need to regroup."

I stood up. "You're absolutely right."

Their amazed expressions were identical. "_Really_?" Diana said.

"Yes." I nodded as I paced. "But you'll have to do it without me."

Adam said, "I don't understand. The Crcle is incomplete without you."

That earned them a shrug. "Maybe, but I'm looking for a way out."

Adam repeated my words in disbelief. "A way out."

"If one exists," I said. "And preferably one that doesn't involve magic or drama."

Diana stood and touched my arm as I passed. "Cassie, we can't do this without you. How are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

I wanted to tell them I didn't care, but that was a lie. I cared too much, which was why I was pushing them away. "Maybe do what Faye wants."

Adam said, "Excuse me?"

"You know, unbind the circle?"

"That's insane." Adam's temper was flaring slightly, which was par for the course. Whenever his precious Circle was challenged, he was all up in arms.

"Is it? So what happens when we all go off to college?"

Diana twisted her fingers. "We don't."

Another secret glance passed between them and I was ready to kick them to the curb. "Maybe you two don't, but I'm Oxford bound."

It had been my lifelong wish and I wasn't about to get held back by anyone. "You're kidding. Why would you want to go so far away?" Diana asked uneasily.

"Because it's where I belong." Unlike here, where I was always a third wheel.

Adam's voice deepened like it always did when strong emotion swept through him. "You belong here, Cassie. With us."

"Exactly my point," Diana said in agreement. "You leaving would leave us defenseless."

My boot heels echoed loudly as I paced. "Not at all. We figure out the unbinding spell, and everyone can go their separate ways."

Adam shook his head. "It's not that simple, Cassie."

There was subtext here, but I ignored it. "I'm Oxford bound, so _somebody _better figure it out."

"You're being stubborn." Adam's tone was also rising, and I'd had about enough.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like out of my house?" I opened the door with my mind and it slammed hard against the wall.

Diana tried placating me with her chocolate drop eyes. "Please, Cassie."

I stood my ground as they hovered over me with their perfectly coiffed hair and sculpted bodies. "My Mom didn't want this life for me, and I think she was right."

Adam looked anguished. "You're clearly not thinking straight right now, so we'll try this again when you've had time to think about it."

"You can do that," I said in a sticky sweet tone. "But the answer will be the same."

And with that, I left them stewing in the front hall and skipped out the front door to the garden, where I joined my Dad and completely ignored them as they left.

After a long beat, he said, "That was productive."

I smiled at his wry comment. "It's the way it has to be."

"You don't have to be enemies," he said lightly, standing up and taking a swig from his water bottle.

I could see a time when they might all turn on me, because when it came down to choosing between the Circle and my Dad, family won every time. There was a strange tug on my heart when I realized this, but I kept my own counsel as we returned to work.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Adam stopped by later in the day, joining me as I sat on the front steps. "Are you pushing us away because of me?"

I looked over at him. "In part."

He nodded like he got it. "Even if you're gone, we can still defend ourselves. There's no need to unbind the Circle."

My Dad and I had discussed this at length, and Adam was wrong. "I know you believe that, Adam, but asking everyone to stay in Chance Harbor is unfair."

"We all have to make sacrifices, Cassie."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "This isn't one I'm willing to make, Adam."

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. "Where does this come from, Cassie? You've never mentioned this until now."

My continued zen was clearly getting on his nerves, and part of me was glad. "You never asked."

His face fell. "Running away is easy."

"Sure, if that's what I was doing. But Oxford has been my lifelong dream." And it was where my family came from. Before Chance Harbor, and before Salem. My father had cousins living there, and they'd gladly take me in.

"Can't you study English here?"

"Yes, but it's not the same."

My Dad came around the corner of the house and stopped at the sight of us. "I thought you were giving Cassie time to think."

I could feel Adam instantly tense up. "We are, it's just..."

"You thought you could sway her? Good luck with that."

The sardonic smile on Dad's face further pissed off Adam. "You're not helping."

He stopped and stared down at Adam with glacial blue eyes. "And why would I do that?"

Dad was drawing a line in the sand, and judging from Adam's expression, he was ready to go three rounds. "Because it's what's best for the Circle."

"And what about what's best for Cassie? Don't you care about her happiness?"

His frankness almost made me flinch. I watched Adam's eyes darken with anger and thought it was time to end this. "Of course I do."

My Dad came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. "Then respect her wishes and leave her alone."

* * *

><p>Sally called later on Saturday. "Hey, my family wants to meet you. Maybe you could come for dinner tomorrow afternoon. It's a Matthews tradition."<p>

I could use a few normal activities to offset my darker side. "Sure."

"You could bring your Dad if you want."

"That's OK. He doesn't need a babysitter."

She giggled. "What did he think of that mark on his car?"

Damn, I had completely forgotten about that. "I didn't tell him yet."

"Oops. Maybe on purpose?"

"It slipped my mind. With all that's going on with Adam..." My voice trailed off and I knew she got it.

"_Right_. Did you guys patch things up yet?"

"Hardly. We're at odds over every little thing." It was a smokescreen to hide my true feelings, because if I allowed myself to think about that amazing night over two weeks ago, I wouldn't be able to function.

"That will pass," Sally said.

"I sure hope so. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed again a few moments later and I saw it was Diana. "Hey," I said quietly.<p>

"Hi, you got a second? I thought we could talk about what happened today."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"I know you're hurting, but why are you pushing me away?" Diana's bright tone couldn't mask her pain.

"It's not you, Diana."

"Then what? I can't help if you won't talk to me."

"It's Adam. He's always with you, and it's a constant reminder of what no longer exists."

There was a long silence and I realized Diana knew _exactly _how I felt. "I _know_."

"It sucks. He keeps playing the friend card and I'm so not ready for that."

"Neither was I. But I promise, it gets better."

Even with destiny holding me back? "So what do I do in the meantime?"

"Live your life, even if it's a moment at a time."

That sounded like something her grandmother would say. "I'll try."

"I have a better idea. Let's put a plan into action with some retail therapy. Are you game?"

I smiled. "Sure. When do you want to do that?"

"No time like now. I can pick you up in 5."

It was better than moping around the house. "OK. I'll be waiting."

My Dad stopped me in the driveway. "Care to explain why my car was marked?"

"It happened last night. I never saw who did it."

"Eben is sending a message."

"Let me guess, we'll see him again?" I said with an eye roll.

He grabbed my shoulders. "Don't joke about this. He has some serious power on his side, and I'm not sure we can defeat it."

"_We_?"

"You and your Circle." His face shifted slightly and I suddenly recognized his personal tell for lying.

"I'll be sure to tell them. In fact, here comes Diana now." And just in the nick of time, because I wanted to escape any mention of witch hunters.

Diana's greeting didn't extend to my Dad. "Hey, let's do this."

"Don't be late."

I ignored my Dad's comment and hopped in Diana's car. "Thanks for inviting me out."

"No problem. I told you I'd set something up."

"Without Melissa and Faye?"

Diana shrugged. "They're busy."

Ah, so she had third wheel issues too. "So I forgot to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"A witch hunter messed up my Dad's car last night."

Her face screwed up with worry. "Messed up how?"

"Key job."

"Was that why he looked so annoyed?"

He always looked that way to me. "That's just his way."

"Sounds like fun. Is he living there now?"

"Mostly on weekends, though he's been cooking me breakfast every day."

She laughed. "So _that's _why you're keeping him around."

"That, and I hate being alone in that house with my Grandma gone."

"How is she these days?"

"Not good. She thought I was Amelia on my last visit, and a few days ago, she was unresponsive."

"I'm so sorry. Do they know what's wrong?"

"Early onset of Alzheimer's, though I have my doubts."

"I would too. She's not very old."

We rode in silence for a bit before I said, "Maybe the witch hunters did something to her."

"Or maybe another witch. Does she have any enemies?"

I would have said no, but since I had arrived, outside forces were gunning for me and anyone close to me. "Maybe."

"This is why we have to stick together, Cassie. What affects our families impacts all of us."

"You're right." And that was all I said on the matter, for upon our arrival, we were swept up by the bright lights and color of the local mall. Both of mugged in the mirror of the sunglass hut and bought overly expensive shades that exuded moviestar cool. Then she swept me through an upscale clothing store and insisted on buying me a blue shirt that matched my eyes. I returned the favor and found a drastically reduced red dress that looked perfect with her coloring.

"I don't know, Cassie." Diana was used to wearing black.

"Trust me. Grant will love it."

Her face colored slightly but her eyes shone with pleasure. "You think so?"

I smiled. "I know so."

We stopped for coffee and chit chat and it was like old times. She said, "You and I need to do this - regularly. And maybe include the others once in awhile."

"I'd like that."

"And no guy talk."

"Agreed."

"So should I see The Hunger Games? Grant mentioned it the other night."

I shrugged. "Sally loved it, but I prefer the books."

Diana looked surprised. "You're hanging out with Sally again?"

"Yeah. It's kind of nice to act normal once in awhile, if that's even possible."

I could see she understood. "It is, but it takes work."

"You're right, but it's worth it."

Diana looked at her watch. "We should get going."

I made a face. "I guess so. Thanks for calling me."

She hugged me, and for a moment, I forgot all about Adam and enjoyed just being with Diana. "It was the least I could do."

* * *

><p>Saturday drifted into Sunday and soon it was time to leave for Sally's. She met me at the bottom of the driveway and gave me a hug. "Thanks so much for coming."<p>

"Thanks for inviting me." I looked around at the beautiful gardens clustered around a comfortable old house with wraparound porches. "Nice place."

"It's my Gran's house." Sally stopped a few steps short of the front steps. "There's something you should know before you go in."

"What is it?"

"My Gran might say some weird stuff."

"Weird how?"

Sally struggled for a moment. "She blurts out stuff, and sometimes it comes true."

"You mean like a psychic?"

She nodded her head emphatically. "Exactly like that, and she also rambles on about old magic."

"Magic?" I smiled like Harry Potter had just popped into existence in front of us.

"You know, like witchcraft?" Sally looked uncomfortable. "There are a lot of practicing witches in Chance Harbor, and she's one of them."

"Cool."

"That won't creep you out?"

I touched her shoulder to reassure her. "Absolutely not. Let's go in."

Sally's mother Lucy and grandmother Regina greeted me with open arms. Her father was absent and she muttered that she saw him every other weekend. They served up roasted chicken, spring potatoes, and glazed carrots.

"Same thing every time I come here," Sally said, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"This is awesome," I said to Regina. "Best meal I've had in months."

Regina and Lucy looked at one another. "Then you'll have to come more often," Regina said warmly.

"I will."

They asked me about school, and Regina asked how my grandmother was feeling. "I heard she took ill awhile back."

"They don't know what's wrong with her."

Regina peered at me closely. "Maybe she's ensorceled."

My mouth opened. "I don't understand."

Sally threw me an apologetic glance. "Gran's been hitting the sherry again."

"I haven't," Regina protested. "And Cassie understands my meaning just fine. She and I are cut from the same cloth."

I stood up abruptly and knocked over my milk. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me clean this up."

"Stay right there," Regina said. "Sally will get this."

She waited until Sally left the room and said, "Does Sally know what you really are?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You can trust her, child."

"I'm not sure I trust anyone right now," I said, trying not to sound too defensive.

Regina sighed. "Trust your Circle."

"Things aren't so great on that front."

"Don't worry. Things will improve."

"You know this for a fact?"

Sally re-entered with some rags and I helped her mop up the mess. "Did she weird you out?" she whispered.

"Not at all."

Dinner went on and I practically inhaled the German chocolate cake. We all helped clear and Lucy insisted on washing the dishes, sending the rest of us into the front parlor. Regina settled into a comfortable chair and a black and white cat settled into her lap. "Come closer, Cassie. We don't bite."

I sat on a stool near her chair. "What's the cat's name?"

"This is Fred." I stretched out my hand and Fred rubbed his head against my fingers. A loud rumbling purr emerged from his throat as his double paws kneaded Regina's lap.

"Cute."

Regina offered her hand. "Take hold, Cassie."

Her gnarled fingers closed over mine. "Your grandmother was right. You have great power inside you. Many people want to take it away from you."

Sally moved closer and perched on the arm of Regina's chair. "So I was right."

"You guessed I was a witch?"

Her sleek hair bobbed as she nodded. "It was easy. I always suspected Faye's group to be witches, and when strange stuff started happening, I connected the dots."

"That was an accident," I said, remembering the horror of seeing Sally on those rocks.

"I figured as much."

Regina looked over her glasses at Sally. "May I continue?"

Sally looked sheepish. "Sorry, Gran."

"Your father is back in town," Regina said. "That does not bode well for you."

"Actually, he's been supportive of my situation."

Regina snorted. "I'm sure it seems that way, but the man is a snake."

I straightened my spine, ready to defend my Dad to yet another naysayer. "He's changed."

"No, child, he hasn't. A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf."

"But he's lost his power," I said. "He's no threat to anyone."

"Also a lie."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I see it clearly. He used that power to force your grandmother to lie about a curse, and then..."

"_What_ did you say?" My voice rose with my agitation, and my head was spinning with the implications of her words.

"John Blackwell is a liar. He manufactured that entire curse to break you and Adam Conant up. I see it clear as day."

"But my friend Jake got really sick."

"He was sick all right, but not from a curse. Your father poisoned him with some spell, then came up with that ridiculous potion to wipe out Adam Conant's feelings for you."

Righteous anger was brewing in me, and I swore I saw red as I stood up. "You know this for sure?"

Sally interjected with, "My grandmother's never wrong, Cassie."

I wrung my hands. "How can we fix this?"

"I'm not sure you can, Cassie. Only the spellcaster can turn this around, and your father is dead set against Adam."

"What has Adam ever done to him?" I cried hotly.

"Nothing, except be the son of Ethan Conant, and that's enough of a black mark in your father's eyes."

"Damn him. He'll pay for this." Statues on a nearby curio shelf started shaking and I knew I had to get out of here.

"Try to calm yourself. Using dark magic on him solves nothing."

Regina was right, but it didn't help my current mood. "Is there any hope for Adam and me?"

She recaptured my hand and that grounded me. "Of course there is. But it will take time. He has to fall in love with you all over again, without the help of destiny."

"And what do I do in the meantime?"

"You bide your time."

Regina dropped my hand. "I'm tired now. Come visit again soon, Cassie."

Sally followed me outside with her eyes full of questions, and I suddenly found myself telling her everything, from the moment I first set foot in this town to the present day and my growing friction with Adam and the others. "I don't know what do," I said, tears burning my eyes.

"For now, just let it be," Sally said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking and talking, and by the time I returned home, I felt ready to face down my father and whatever tricks he had up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Monday morning came and I was cold with resolve. I greeted my Dad like nothing was wrong and feigned a smile before heading off to school. I was riding my bike most days, since I had wrecked two cars in the space of 6 months and my Dad needed his to go job hunting with his car.

I passed Adam's street and his truck was just pulling out of the Boathouse. He speeded up when he saw me, and came abreast of me as I rode. "Want a lift?"

It reminded me so much of the night we had bound the Circle that I half expected a streetlight to shatter. "I'm good."

"Are you sure? It looks like it's ready to pour."

I looked him full in the face before putting on a burst of speed. "Thanks, I'd rather ride. See you at school."

The big hill into town was coming up and I felt exhilarated as I picked up speed. Adam was stopped in high school traffic when I zipped by him at top speed and made it into the parking lot just as the rain started to fall. I locked up my bike and barely noticed when Adam fell into step beside me. "You have to talk to me sometime."

We reached my locker. "I'll give you this much: you're persistent."

His eyes searched mine. "I'm not giving up on friendship, Cassie."

I felt an invisible knife twist in my gut, and then I decided to tell him. "There was never a curse, Adam."

Adam's already fair skin went three shades of white. "Say that again?"

I leaned in slightly and whispered, "My Dad made the whole thing up."

"You're joking, right?"

My voice rose a little. "You think I'd willingly joke about something like this, Adam?"

Diana and Melissa gazed at us curiously but didn't interrupt as they passed by. "How?"

I raised my hands and let my fingers wiggle. "A little thing called magic."

"But he said he had none."

"And we believed him. He was lying about everything."

"How do you even know this?"

I wasn't ready to spill about Regina Matthews, so I just shrugged. "Word gets around."

"God, what do we do now?" The stormy emotions in his beautiful eyes stirred my own personal tempest, and I wanted to bury myself in his arms. I mentally pinched myself to stop feeling and bared my teeth in a smile.

"We stop him."

"And how will we do that if you're not practicing magic?"

"That ship has sailed. I'm all in now, Adam."

He started to reach for my hand but suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped himself. "I have to...I have class," Adam said, and backed away from me with shock still painting his emotive face.

* * *

><p>Sally hugged me when she saw the emotional strain in my face. "Gran said it would be OK, and I believe her. You have to believe her too."<p>

I remembered every crevice of those gnarled hands and the comfort that touch had brought me. "I do, I'm just not very patient."

"I know it's hard, but you'll find a way to overcome all of this. We have faith in you, Cassie."

And for some reason, those simple words meant more to me than the pile of platitudes that had been hurled at me. "Thanks, Sally."

Faye took her seat two rows over and stared between us with interest. "What are you two up to?"

"Plotting your early demise," Sally said.

Faye laughed at this quip. "You'll have to get in line."

Sally replied, "With pleasure."

She mouthed, "What's up with her?"

"That's just Faye being Faye," I said.

The teacher walked in and AP English began in earnest. I'd promised Sally study time after school, between my breaks at the coffee house.

* * *

><p>I was walking toward my bike when Diana flagged me down. "Is it true there's no curse?"<p>

"It's true," I said, not letting her see the tears trickling down my cheek.

"Who told you that?"

"Do you know of a witch named Regina?"

Diana nodded. "Of course. She does Tarot readings at the shop near the coffee house."

"She's also Sally's grandmother, and she has the lowdown on my Dad."

"Don't tell me Sally's involved in this, Cassie," Diana said in a warning tone.

"She was there when Regina laid it out for me."

"You _know _the rules about outsiders."

"And I also know that rules can be bent."

"How do you know she's not setting us up, or working with the witch hunters?"

I shook my head. "She's not. And if something happens, you can take my head off, OK?"

"And display it on a pike?" Faye said, interrupting our tense discussion with her usual shit eating grin.

"Right next to yours," I said, returning her smile in full force.

Diana didn't choose to clue Faye in, so I turned my back and hopped on my bike. They both watched as I put on my helmet and then I waved and rode off toward work.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Do you think your grandmother will talk to them?" I asked Sally as we huddled over some Chaucer homework.

Sally shrugged. "I have no idea. She keeps to herself, and getting in the middle of something puts her in danger."

"I promise we'll do everything we can to protect you."

Sally looked worried. "Don't people you know tend to die?"

She had a point, and I couldn't dismiss it. "I won't let it happen. You have my word."

We were about to return to our homework when the bell clanged to announce a new customer. I looked up and froze in place at the sight of Eben. He bore down on our location and I said, "Oh my God. What the hell is he doing here?"

Sally looked confused. "I thought you already met my Uncle Eben. He seemed to know a lot about you."

Eben hovered over us dangerously. "Can I help you with something?" I said, meeting his angry gaze with my own.

He ignored me and looked down at Sally. "It's time to leave, Sally. Your mother wants you at home."

Sally threw me an apologetic look and I knew she'd call me later. "OK."

As she fumbled with her bookbag, Eben returned his attention to me. "Did your father get my message?"

I nodded without saying a word and stared daggers at him as he practically dragged Sally out of the shop. They were on their way to a nearby car when my Circle burst through the other set of doors. Diana instantly picked up on my distress. "What's wrong?"

"Eben was just here." They quieted instantly and were on full alert, especially Jake and Adam. "Turns out he's Sally's uncle."

Faye giggled nervously. "I should have known that bitch was poison."

I turned on her. "This isn't her fault."

"You're right. It's yours," Faye said. "You're the one who insisted on befriending her."

Diana shoved her aside. "We can't trust her, Cassie. I'm sorry, but she's already compromised."

I really liked Sally, and knew she had nothing to with Eben's evil ways. "I have to wonder that he'd tolerate a witch in the family."

Diana put her hand to her mouth. "Omigod, Regina is Eben's mother."

Adam followed on with, "And she's probably the witch whose power he draws on."

That couldn't be right, but how could I know that for sure? "Maybe he forces her to do it."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Or maybe she's a willing participant. Can't you get it through your thick head that this is a witch hunter we're dealing with? And no matter if this Regina person calls herself a witch, she's in on this. Didn't she say she hated John Blackwell?"

Regina had said that, and it made her suspect. "Yes, she did."

"So now you understand why we have to close ranks, Cassie," Diana said in her best schoolmarm tone.

"I understand perfectly. But I don't have to like it."

My boss called me up to the counter and I made an apologetic face before running out on them once again.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sally showed up on my doorstep just after dark. "I'm so sorry about what happened with my uncle."

I gestured for her to come inside and drew the shades in the front parlor. "It's not your fault, but you shouldn't be here."

Sally made a scoffing sound and sat next to me. "I told Uncle Eben I can hang out with anyone I want."

"Bet that went over well."

Her face fell. "He said you practiced black magic and worshipped the devil."

It was so ridiculous that I grinned. "My life isn't _nearly _that interesting."

She touched my arm. "Don't worry, I don't believe him. He says the same thing about my grandmother."

"His own mother?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Oh, they're not related. Eben is my mother's brother."

"So Eben and Regina don't get along?"

"Not at all. She takes out her shotgun every time he shows his face."

The thought of that old woman with a .22 was almost comical. "Did your uncle tell you how we met, Sally?"

Her beautiful green eyes widened. "You _know _Eben?"

I got to my feet and looked at the fire. "You could say that."

"Tell me."

Part of me wanted to spill my guts, but the more cautious part stilled my tongue at the last second. "I can't."

She cocked her head. "He's set against you and your friends. Am I right?"

Her intuition was a bit eerie, making me wonder if she had a bit of Regina's mojo without realizing it. "Yes, but that's not all. He wants to destroy my father."

My Dad chose that moment to come through the front door and I held my finger to my mouth. He smiled in at us before shuffling back to the kitchen. Sally finally whispered, "Why would he want to do that?"

"Because of something that happened the day I was born." I'd never mentioned my birthday to the Circle, but I'd come screeching into the world right about the time witches were burning to ash.

"Do you mean the fire?" Sally said, pulling on her coat as if sensing it was time to leave.

I followed her to the door. "I do. Will you be on IM tonight? I'll fill you in."

"Sure." I felt my father's presence lurking in the doorway and turned around to see him watching us with those fathomless blue eyes.

"Bye," Sally said, including my Dad in her farewell before trotting down the steps.

"Cassie, we need to talk," Dad said, moving back into the kitchen and waiting until I sat across from him.

I watched his face carefully as he spoke, "Why are you friends with that girl?"

"Because she's nice."

"It could all be an act."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know her."

"But I know her uncle, and we both know who that is."

"Who?"

"I saw her leaving your coffee shop with Eben yesterday. Turns out they're related."

"And how would you know that, unless you were spying on me?" I said angrily, folding my arms and glaring at him with all my might.

Dad sighed. "I'm trying to protect you, Cassie. It's for your own good."

Those five little words opened the dam and anger flooded through me in a red haze. "Just like that curse you invented to break me and Adam up?"

His mouth opened slightly, and if I hadn't known what a great liar he was, I would have bought the innocent act. "Are you _serious_? I would _never _do anything like that."

I leaned forward and dug my fingernails into my palms. "_Wouldn't_ you? I think you'd do anything to get back at Ethan Conant."

His mask slipped slightly and his cold blue gaze seared into me. "That's _not _what this is about, Cassie. You and that boy were distracted, and of no use to your Circle."

I flexed my fingers and could feel my dark magic pooling in my palm. "You've ruined my life, and I'll _never _forgive you for that."

"In time, you'll know I did it to protect you and your friends."

"_Don't_ defend yourself," I yelled, just as I unleashed my power and lobbed it straight at him. His tea mug shattered and right before hot tea trickled onto him, it stopped in mid-air.

He looked at me calmly. "You ever try that again on me, it will be your last time."

I knew a threat when I heard one, and coming from my father, it was all the more terrifying. "Will it? Do you _really _want to test me?"

He sighed. "You might be more powerful, but you're a rank amateur when it comes to magic."

"So I should aspire to be like you and murder other witches for their power?"

Dad did nothing to deny it. "Of _course _not. I want you to be happy, and live as normal a life as you can."

My laugh was tinged with hysteria. "And this coming from the man who just destroyed my only chance at happiness in this godforsaken place? You are fucking unbelievable."

He actually flinched at my f bomb. "I'll excuse your little outburst, because I know you're upset."

I jumped to my feet, suddenly certain I had to get as far away from this house as I could. My purse was where I usually left it, and my backpack held a change of clothes. I got to the front door and found it wouldn't open. With an angry sigh, I said, "Let me out."

Dad came up behind me and looked down at me. "Things are going to change around here, Cassie. I'm your father and for now, you have to do what I say."

"Unlock the door, or I swear, I will break it down."

His hand closed around my wrist. "It's me you don't want to test."

I imagined a burning poker and he suddenly yelled and lost his grip on me. With a mental push, I punched through his meager defenses and worked the locks on the door. It slammed back so hard that the glass shattered in its frame. I looked back at him through a wayward lock of hair, "You have that wrong. It's _me _you don't want to fuck with."

This time he didn't try to stop me when I jumped on my bike and rode out of there like a bat outta hell. When I was a good distance away, I dialed Diana and said, "Can you put me up for the night? I just ran out on my Dad."

"Of course, and you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Diana made the right noises when I recounted my Dad's treachery, but I sensed her heart wasn't in it. In fact, though I'd refrained from dumping my Adam angst on her, she was more distant than usual. It was almost like our retail therapy had never happened.

While she showered, I found the red dress I'd picked out stuffed in the back of her closet behind a sea of black. I heard Diana talking and wondered if someone had stopped by. Moving closer to the bathroom, I realized she was talking on the phone. The conversation was one sided, but I quickly got the gist.

"She just showed up, Melissa. What was I supposed to do?"

Ice fisted around my heart as I continued listening.

"I know I'm supposed to take the higher road, but can you blame me for being pissed off?"

That was enough for me. I picked up my gear and headed down the stairs. Charles was in his den ensconced in legal work, so nobody heard me slip out. I couldn't go home, and I doubted Sally's family would appreciate me showing up out of the blue. Jake would gladly open his door, but he was a back-stabbing son of a bitch. No doubt he'd call my Dad as soon as I was out of earshot, and I'd be back in the same boat as before. So I cycled to my lone space on the bluff, and stopped when I saw a familiar blue truck. Adam was perched on the hood of his car, mirroring my position from the other night. I turned to leave, but the slight sound of my tires on sand caught his attention. "Cassie?"

I barely made my way forward two feet before he caught up with me. He grabbed my handlebars and forced me to look up at him. "You can let go now. I promise not to run over your foot."

His lips curved up a little, but he maintained his hold on my bike. "What's going on, Cassie? Diana just called me and said you left her house without a word."

I hung my head. "She doesn't want me there."

"That's not true. She cares about you - we all do."

I smiled. "That's what she tells you, but ask Melissa how she _really _feels."

My implication was that Diana no longer used Adam as her confidante. He sighed, "You know it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"You think running solves anything?"

"Sometimes it helps. Like maybe my father lives to see a new day," I said, only half joking.

Adam looked at me in disbelief. "That's _not _an option."

"Then how do we stop him?"

"That's for the _Circle _to decide."

Like I needed a reminder. "_Really_? So are you saying that everyone gets a vote, or will this be another case where you side with Diana and decide for all of us?"

His face darkened. "That's not fair, Cassie."

I didn't comment, but instead managed to wrench my bike from his hands. "Whatever my Dad has done, he doesn't deserve to be lynched by committee."

Adam nodded. "I agree."

That surprised me enough to loosen my tongue. "Because you know, he's not the only adult keeping secrets."

He kicked at the sand. "Are we back to that again?"

It was a continued sticking point between me and Adam. "Not tonight."

Adam walked alongside me as I started pedaling. "You need a place to crash?"

For an instant, I felt the old warmth rush through me, but then reality hit me hard. I shrugged and said, "I can probably break into one of the crypts up at Apple Hill."

"Cassie, I can't let you do that." I felt my bike wheels sticking and the heat from his hands as they covered mine. "Please let me help you."

I willed myself not to feel and tried to wear the friend cap. After a long beat, I said, "OK...sure."

His face was way too close to mine and I gulped when he said softly, "My Dad will insist."

That probably came more from a guilty conscience than any real altruism on Ethan's part. "Fine. But I'm riding there."

He shook his head with a smile. "Of course you are."

I took my time getting there and swore to myself when I saw my Dad's car parked next to Adam's. He was nowhere in sight, but I could hear arguing from the parking lot. I peered through the window and saw Ethan going ten rounds with my Dad. Adam was attempting to intervene but they were ignoring him. When he saw me, he motioned for me to come in. Without even wavering, I joined my power to his and we pushed our fathers to opposite sides of the room.

Moving over to a neutral location, I said, "We all need to work together. And that includes the two of you. Any questions?"

Their mouths opened and closed and they finally took the seats I indicated. Adam merely straddled the seat at the end of a table and I stayed where I was, sure I would drown in a sea of testosterone if I didn't stay standing.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"What started this?" I demanded as I gave them both my badass stare.

My Dad and Ethan started speaking at once, and I halted Ethan in mid-whine. "You first."

"Your Dad came here looking for you."

I sighed and looked at my father. "And you didn't believe him when he said he hadn't seen me?"

"Of course not."

"I wasn't with Adam, don't worry."

Dad looked at Adam, who leaned casually against the table behind us. "So why did you show up together?"

"He offered me his couch for the night."

My Dad's face fell slightly. "So after all that's happened, you two are hooking up again?"

Adam stepped around me. "How can you even ask that after what you've done?"

Ethan looked at Adam in confusion. "Tell me what's going on, Adam."

This would give Ethan one more reason to hate my father, and I wouldn't let any more blood be spilled on my watch. "It's _nothing_," I interjected.

Adam protested, "Cassie, you have to..."

His words faded when he saw my expression. "_Leave_ it."

He sighed and his lips twisted with emotion. "We can't let them get away with this."

"You're right, but this is not the place or the time."

I almost could not bear his scrutiny, but Adam finally relented and went back to leaning. "OK, for now."

That didn't mean I was letting my Dad off the hook. "You've done enough, don't you think?"

He stood up and adjusted his ever present coat collar. "Not nearly. Let's go."

It was almost comical that he'd think I'd go anywhere with him. "Go, with _you_?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

This time I did smile. "Just a person who abandoned his daughter, only to show up and completely mess up her life."

My Dad's mouth tightened. "It's not safe here."

"And you think it's safe with you and your weak magic?" I retorted, enjoying the way my digs were getting under his skin.

Ethan said, "Wait, he has magic?"

Adam replied, "Apparently."

My Dad didn't respond to either of them. "Are you coming or not, Cassie?"

"_Not_," I said, putting all the force of my will behind that word.

He looked over at Ethan and finished with, "This isn't over, Conant."

_Not by a longshot._

* * *

><p>Ethan was very sweet as he made up the cot for me. "I'm sorry you had to see that."<p>

I shrugged like it was nothing. "It's OK."

And yet, Ethan instantly sensed my unease. "What's really wrong, Cassie?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You're among friends here. I hope you know that." The touch of his hand on my shoulder made me jump, mostly because it was something Adam would do.

My nerves were jangling, but I smiled anyway. "Thanks."

"I know your father doesn't care for me, but that shouldn't interfere with you and Adam."

So, Adam hadn't clued his Dad in. "You're right, it shouldn't."

"Well, goodnight Cassie."

"'Night."

* * *

><p><em>And I'm out of your range<em>

_Now it's kind of strange_

_How we change orbit in our lives_

_You were kind of a moon outside of my room_

_I could just feel you nearby_

_Now I feel you gone_

_'Cause I know which side you're on_

_And it's not mine_

_Orbiting, Lyrics by The Weepies_

Ethan retreated and I settled back into the surprisingly comfortable cot. Even stranger, I slept better than I had in weeks and didn't stir until morning. The smell of coffee drew me into the kitchen, where I spotted Adam prepping breakfast. He didn't see me as I slipped into the bathroom, thankful that the radio covered up my footsteps. If I could escape from here without notice, that would be cool. But that thought flew right out the window when Ethan collared me and insisted I eat some oatmeal.

Adam and I sat at opposite ends of the table, and it was all kinds of awkward. My smile was never far from my face, but I never once met his eyes. We finished at the same time, and I was one step ahead of him at the sink. I ran some water and turned to find him looking at me with confusion. "What's really happening here?"

"_Nothing_," I said, not bothering to add 'not anymore' as I stepped out of reach.

"We have to talk about this."

I grabbed my bag, already halfway out the door. "Actually, we don't."

Written in the stars Adam would have run after me, but reverse the curse Adam merely shrugged like he didn't care. "Have it your way.."

Diana had said he was a wreck, but it wasn't apparent to me. And later that day, it became obvious he was moving on. He was all over some cute blonde thing that was bubbly in all the ways I was morose. By day's end, Sally confirmed he had asked her out.

"He didn't waste any time," Sally said with a frown.

All she got was my patented shrug. "Maybe destiny really is a crock."

"You don't really believe that," she said as we got to her car. At her insistence, I loaded my bike in the back and rode to my house with her.

"I don't know what I believe, Sally."

"Believe this. If my Gran says it will all work out, then it will."

But she hadn't said that, not really. It all depended on Adam falling for me without the help of destiny, and I doubted that would happen. He was already making moves on some other girl, and our romance that had burned so bright had gone up in flames.

Sally pulled up to my house and helped me pack my suitcase. My Dad was thankfully absent and I almost made it to the car when Jake walked up.

"Hey," he said, his cool blue eyes taking in Sally. "Haven't seen you around much."

I had nothing to say to him. "Yeah, I've been busy."

Jake smirked. "Wallowing much?"

Sally got in the car and I sensed her impatience to leave. "No time for that."

Just before I opened the door, his fingers closed over mine. "Deep inside, you know I'm right about us."

I yanked my hand away. "And deep inside, you know you're a back stabbing prick."

He watched as we left, and flashed that sardonic smile as we pulled away. I made a face and rolled my eyes, and the last thing I saw was his grin. "Jerk," I muttered as Sally transported me to work.

"No kidding, huh? Where does he get off anyway?"

Jake had my Dad's seal of approval, so he thought that gave him carte blanche with me. I was about to disabuse him of that notion.


	11. Chapter 11

11

_You're not invisible, now.__You just don't exist._

_The Rifle's Spiral, Lyrics by The Shins_

I snuck into the girl's locker room and took an early shower, By the time I was combing my hair out, the cheerleaders were drifting in for practice, including Adam's latest conquest. She unfortunately chose the sink next to mine and I was forced to endure her insipid chatter with her teammate as she did her makeup. A sideline glance revealed long, smooth blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and the kind of perfect figure that only exists in Hollywood. If you squinted, she sort of looked like me, but it was a stretch.

"So, Poppy, did Adam ask you to prom?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "Not yet, but I'm working on it."

OMG, her name was _Poppy_? I had to get out of here before I hurled. I was about to depart when her friend said, "I heard he just got dumped."

Poppy tittered unpleasantly. "More like he did the dumping. Wish I knew who it was."

"Bet I could pry it out of that Melissa girl," the friend said.

And no doubt Melissa would gladly fill them in, for she was no friend of mine. In fact, in taking inventory, I didn't count any of them as friends. The only person I trusted was Sally, and I couldn't monopolize her. She had a ton of other friends who were probably way nicer than me. With a sigh, I put Poppy behind me and made my way to Chem. Adam and Diana were chatting in the back, and Melissa and Faye had their heads together. That left only me, alone again. I saw Adam look my way, but ignored his wave as I took my seat on the far side of the room.

The lab was easy, and I had no problems finishing my work for the period. That gave me way too much time to think about stuff better left alone. Like how much I longed for Adam's company, even as I pushed him away with both hands. That we had been joined by destiny was beside the point. I would love him always, for destiny would never let me forget. But all destiny aside, I had to move on to greener pastures. And that was better accomplished away from Chance Harbor and outside my bound for eternity Circle.

The summer would be on us before too long, and I was determined to get out of town. Maybe some of my Blake relatives in England could host me for the summer, provided I earned my keep. The bell rang and I was almost out the door before Adam caught me. "It's nice to see you smile."

Was he talking to me? I turned around and said, "Oh, was I? Just thinking of summer."

"You're staying around, I hope. We can spend time learning more complicated spells and how to defend ourselves."

"I suppose you can do that, but I'm fully expecting to be somewhere else."

"What do you mean?"

I was saved from an answer by the sight of Poppy bearing down on him, so I scooted out of there with a half hearted wave.

I caught up with Sally and threaded my arm through hers. "How does England sound?"

Her eyes lit up. "It sounds wonderful."

"Think your Mom will let you go? I promise it will be cheap, and they'll let us drink in the pubs over there."

"I think she will, especially if it gets me away from all this Eben drama."

I'd been accused of being a drama queen, and I was sick of it. While I was out of town, maybe I could figure out a way to unbind myself from the Circle without harming them and also learn how to fry the witch hunters once and for all. "Tell me about it."

"I'm also taking bets on how long Adam and Poppy last before he dumps her ass."

My lips stretched into a smile. "They'll be done as soon as he nails her."

She winced, for that was exactly what had happened to me. "Ouch."

"Actually, it was only after I forced him to watch Game of Thrones that he threw the friends thing in my face." Her laugh was genuine, but mine was tinged with bile.

"Ah, the dreaded friend card."

We rounded the corner and were face to face with Adam and Poppy. Poppy looked between Adam and me and she was obviously smarter than she appeared, for she said, "You must be Cassie. I'm Poppy."

I couldn't very well ignore her outstretched hand, so I shook it. "Hey."

What the hell else was there to say? She obviously knew I was the ex and was taking great pleasure in cutting me down to size. In fact, her reptilian smile was giving me the creeps, so I said, "Well, I have to jet. Work and all."

I didn't give either of them a backward glance as I sprinted to Sally's car and jumped in. "Get me out of here. That girl is seriously bad news."

Sally looked worried. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's just...there's something about that girl I don't like."

"She's with Adam."

I sighed. "It's more than that. Is she new around here?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, she arrived last month."

_Interesting_. "How convenient."

"You think she's out to get you?"

Her and everyone else. I smiled and said, "Didn't think she swung that way."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't believe in coincidence, and that girl is here for a reason."

We swung by my house to get clean clothes. Before heading up the walk, Sally said, "Whatever you do, watch your back."

As I climbed the stairs to my room, I heard a large number of crows cawing and started to wonder if maybe there was some truth to the curse. They were gathered along the treeline outside and seemed to be serenading me. As I looked out, I felt eyes on me and noticed Jake staring at me from his window. With a frown, I pulled my curtains shut and grabbed some clothes, now dead certain that coming to Chance Harbor had been the biggest mistake of my life, and one I would never live down.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I had to tell someone besides Sally about my suspicions. Out of the Circle, the one most likely to listen was Melissa. She cared about Adam, and completely understood losing someone. If anyone could get through to him, it was probably her. The others were too caught up in their own drama to give me face time.

Melissa always got coffee first thing for her and her Dad, so I arranged to be in attendance on a cold, rainy Wednesday. "Hey," I said as I joined her in line. "Do you have a few minutes? I want to run something by you."

She looked outside. "My Dad is waiting."

"I promise it won't take long."

"Just let me get my coffee," Melissa said with a smile.

I waited patiently until she joined me off to one side. "So here's the thing. How much do you know about Adam's new girlfriend?"

Melissa cocked her head. "Not much. Why?"

"I don't trust her. She seems insincere."

She laughed. "Is this coming from jealousy, or is there something else going on?"

I looked around to make sure no one heard me. "I know how this will sound, but I think she's a plant."

Melissa fought not to laugh but lost the battle. "I know. _Poppy_, right?"

I smacked my forehead. "Umm, yeah. I meant she gives me bad vibes, and not because she's all over him."

"Why are you telling me this, Cassie?" It was an honest question.

"Because you're friends with Adam, and I'm worried about him."

"Is that the only reason?" Melissa was starting to fidget, so I let her go with one last comment.

"You're the only one who will listen. Please warn him."

She looked at me for a long beat before nodding. "I can do that."

"Thanks," I said before running out the side door and meeting Sally for my ride to school.

* * *

><p>Adam came up to me at lunch and sat down without warning. "I appreciate that you're worried, but my love life is my business, not the Circle's."<p>

I was so taken aback by his sharp tone that my chair nearly tipped over. "Adam, she gave me a bad feeling."

"No kidding. What else can I expect from a jealous ex?"

My eyebrows raised. "_Jealous_, of _her_?"

His fingers clenched in and out. "You can't even admit it."

I leaned in and said, "I don't give a _damn _about your love life."

"We both know that's not true," Adam replied with an unpleasant smile.

I stood up abruptly and my chair went skittering into the table behind me, pushed there by a burst of dark magic. "Don't _flatter _yourself," I hissed.

Adam looked around to see if anyone was watching. "I get that you're upset, but you need to move past this."

He was being such an unbelievable jerk that I stifled a rude response. "And you need to watch your back."

Suddenly Poppy appeared in the doorway and Adam's entire face shifted into lovesick boy. Seeing that expression on his face killed me, but it reeked of a love spell. "I'm a big boy, Cassie. I can take care of myself."

"It's your funeral, Conant," I retorted, nearly tripping over Diana as I ran out of the cafeteria. I ignored her when she called my name, and finally slammed my way into an empty science lab and bawled my eyes out.

* * *

><p>Melissa was the one who found me cutting class, sitting inside Sally's car while studying for a math test. She knocked on the window and I rolled it down. "Hi," I said, knowing my mascara was running down my face in brown ribbons.<p>

"I tried," she said with a shrug.

The rain was starting to drip inside, so I shoved over so she could join me. We sat there in silence for a moment, before I felt compelled to say, "Thanks for trying."

Melissa nodded. "Adam's not himself these days."

That was an understatement. "I kind of noticed after he took my head off."

"He's been on edge with all of us. We're supposed to keep outsiders at arm's length, and here's Adam dating this girl nobody knows."

"He's not the only one," I said, alluding to Diana and Grant the studmuffin.

"I get it. I mean, we can't live our lives constrained by this town and these six people."

"You're right. Which is why I'm leaving for the summer. I need a time out."

Melissa considered my words. "I think we all do."

I found myself liking this quiet girl with a sudden intensity that took me by surprise. "Thanks for trying."

She smiled and said nothing as she got out and ran back into school. My test started in a few minutes, so I followed behind her. When I got to my class, Adam was kissing Poppy just outside the door. I averted my eyes and felt my gorge rise, which jerked me in the opposite direction to the girl's bathroom, where I lost what little lunch I had ingested.


	13. Chapter 13

13

My Dad was waiting for me after school, and I knew it was time to deal with his actions. For better or worse, he was my Dad and nothing could change that. I didn't believe that splitting me and Adam up was for the greater good, but I still wanted to hear his reasoning. More than that, I really wanted to go home to my own bed and my star-studded ceiling. "I don't forgive you," I said by way of greeting.

"I don't expect you to. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

I thought about my favorite spot on the coast, but declined to mention it. It was raining, and I wanted to get away from school. "Coffee shop."

"Won't your Circle be there?"

"Maybe. So what?"

"I thought you needed a break from them."

"Not just me."

He motioned me toward the car and I sat as far away from him as I could. Hunkered down like I was, maybe no one would notice me. But that wasn't in the cards, for Adam and Poppy chose that moment to cross in front of us. Adam glared at my Dad as we passed, which did nothing to help his mood. "Who's the girl?"

"She's no one."

Dad flicked a concerned glance at me. "Are you sure? Seems kind of odd that he'd take up with another girl so soon."

"So suddenly you're an expert on Adam Conant?"

Dad sighed. "I know Ethan, and Adam is just like him."

"Noted, but why ask the question?"

"Anyone new is suspicious. When did that girl come to town?"

I didn't know Poppy's history. "I have no idea."

We stopped at a light and I felt his steely eyed gaze on me. "I'd look into it."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Adam took my head off today for warning him about her."

He smiled as we turned onto the main boulevard. "So you don't trust her either."

Dad might be happy we agreed on this point, but it didn't win any points with me. "She gives me the creeps."

"I trust your instincts, Cassie. Don't let this go."

Maybe Sally could help me. She was no friend of the cheerleaders, and probably would get off on playing Veronica Mars. "I won't."

Sure enough, when we arrived, everyone but Adam was holding court in our usual spot. Melissa waved and Jake nodded, but the others didn't spot me until after we sat down. "So what's going on with you guys?"

"We're at odds."

"Over what?"

Dad seemed inordinately interested in my Circle. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're my daughter, and I want you to be happy."

Here it goes again. "If that was true, you wouldn't have pulled that potion crap."

"You don't see the long view, Cassie."

"Don't go all big picture on me. I see well enough."

That stopped him for a second. "Do you?"

"You're afraid of history repeating itself. So you push me away from Adam and toward Jake, because Jake reminds you of yourself at that age."

Dad nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"I _know _I'm right. I also know that something happened on that boat that your Circle is covering up. And one way or another, it will all come out."

He leaned forward and took my hand. "For your sake, I hope that _never _happens. Because trust me, digging up the past will cause nothing but grief."

"You think we're better off left in the dark?"

"About this, _yes_."

"And why is that?"

"Because you and Adam will never forgive Ethan and Amelia for what they did."

My entire body tightened with tension. "How can you blame Mom for any of this? She's dead."

Dad's face fell. "I don't blame anyone, Cassie. And I'd hope that others felt the same way about me."

"Why should they? Have you done anything to deserve their trust?" Or mine, for that matter.

He let go of my hand when Adam stalked in. "I promise that in time, you will understand everything."

Dad and Adam wordlessly crossed paths, and their tension was palpable. I sauntered back to the Circle, and directing my words to Adam, I said, "We need to discuss Poppy."

Angry voices erupted, and I felt a sudden pain in my temples. I put my head in my hands and felt someone touch my shoulder. Looking through one eye, I was surprised to see Melissa staring at me with concern. "Are you OK?" she asked softly, knowing why I had to do this.

"I will be," I said, watching Diana try to placate Adam.

"What does your Dad think?" Jake asked.

"He agrees with me."

"Then we should look into this," Faye said, stunning the hell out of me with her agreement.

Adam finally sat down, lips pursed in sour resignation. "Let's get this over with. I have a midterm to study for."

"Does anyone know when Poppy came to Chance Harbor?" I asked, my eyes scanning the group.

Diana shrugged and looked at Adam. "I have no idea. Adam?"

He looked at his feet before raising his head and spearing me with those damned eyes of his. "I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"Because there's something off about her," I stated boldly, meeting his truculent gaze with my own force of will.

"_Off_," Adam echoed. "What does that even mean?"

Faye cut in, "It means, she's an evil bitch. Even I feel it, Adam. And the crazy way you've been acting tells me something bad is about to go down."

Adam looked at all of us like he didn't get it. "If I'm acting crazy, it's only because of that potion I was forced to drink."

Melissa said, "Sorry, Adam, but this started after that. You took up with that...Poppy, and your entire personality changed."

Faye once again put in her three cents. "In other words, you've been a complete asshat."

He looked ready to spit nails. "See what you've started?" This was directed to me, but I chose to ignore it.

"It had to be done," Jake said.

"Of _course _you would say that," Adam said, turning his venom in Jake's direction.

"You would do the same thing in my place, and you know it." Jake remained cool under pressure, and I found myself admiring his composure.

"Then what about Grant?" Adam asked, ignoring Diana's look of shock. "Why should any of us trust him? If you're going after Poppy, then maybe you should spy on him too."

"Adam, he's cool," Diana said in a hurt tone.

"Only because you say so?"

"He seems like a normal guy."

Adam kicked at a post. "Equal treatment, remember? If we're going all Scooby on Poppy, then we should follow Grant around too."

Diana said, "That's not going to be possible. He's out at sea for the next month."

"How convenient," Adam said in a quieter tone, all fight seeming to go out of him.

"So we agree?" I asked, reinstating myself into the flow.

Everyone but Adam nodded. Before the others got up to leave, he added, "Since we're going after people, maybe someone should look into Blackwell."

He looked over to see my reaction but seemed surprised when I nodded. "I agree. He's lied to us already about not having magic, and he made up the curse. What comes next, stealing our power?"

Diana looked worried. "You really think he'd turn on us like that?"

In my gut, I knew this to be true. "Absolutely. He'll stop at nothing to regain his full power."

Jake seemed disturbed by my words. "What if he's only trying to protect us, Cassie? We have no proof either way."

Adam smirked. "That's why you're gonna be the one to spy on him, Jake."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can do that."

Faye said, "Who better? You have an in with him."

Jake couldn't argue with that. "I think you guys are wrong about him."

I looked at him. "Maybe so, but someone has to do it. It can't be me."

Seeing something in my gaze, Jake finally nodded. "I'll do it for you, Cassie, if only to prove how wrong you are."

"I really hope that's true, Jake." And I meant that with all my heart, but I'd never admit it to anyone.

We all stood up and Melissa asked, "Do you have a place to stay tonight, Cassie? You're always welcome at my house."

I smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go home tonight."

Diana came up after the others left. "Do you have a minute to chat?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize. For what you overheard the other night, and for...the drama queen comment."

"You're forgiven."

"And I was hoping we could start fresh...with everything."

I was sure that on one level, Diana was utterly sincere about reconnecting with me. But more importantly, she wanted to keep the Circle intact and would do anything to make that happen. "We can try," I said, not committing myself either way.

"Good. So I'll see you later up at the house? We're supposed to work with Melissa on some herbal spells."

The last thing I wanted to do was drag myself out on a rainy night. "Sure. See you then."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Note: To sally forth, means "set out in a sudden, energetic or violent manner". Which pretty much describes the upcoming events in this story. There will be death, and it won't be pretty.

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_

Bullet with Butterfly Wings, Lyrics by Smashing Pumpkins

I called Sally the moment I got home. "You wanna play Nancy Drew?"

"Ooh, I loved those books. What can I do to help?"

I discussed Poppy and asked if she could tail her discreetly without drawing suspicion. "Whatever you do, don't get caught."

She giggled. "Don't worry, I am all about cloak and dagger."

"You know this is serious, right? It's not about cheating spouses and deadbeat Dads."

"I'm way ahead of you. I have a superzoom camera with nightshot and I even have a mutt to keep me company."

I smiled at the Veronica Mars reference. "Hope he bites."

"He even hates me," Sally confessed. "Mom makes him wear a muzzle when he goes out."

"That's comforting," I said with a laugh.

"By the way, does Adam know about this?" Sally asked with trepidation. "'Cuz I really hate going behind his back."

"Yeah, he's on board," I said, hating to relive the hateful looks he'd given me at the coffee shop.

"How did you work that miracle?"

"I twisted a few arms. Don't worry, it's all good."

"Do they know I'm helping you?"

"Nope. And let's keep it that way."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, I went to City Records (without Adam) and did some digging on Patricia Lawrence Farnsworth, aka Poppy. She lived with her grandmother Tessa Farnsworth and had lost both her parents. I looked closer at the date of their deaths and did a double take. "Oh my God," I said under my breath.<p>

They had died in the boathouse fire, along with other witches in our parents' Circle. I headed home and called up Sally. "Can you ask Regina about the boathouse fire? I think the Circle before mine was a lot bigger."

"Sure, do you want to ask about anyone in particular?"

"The Farnsworth family."

"That name sounds familiar."

"It should. It's Poppy's family name."

From her intake of breath, I gathered she immediately knew what I was getting at. "That makes sense that she'd want revenge."

Sally was even quicker than I was. "But who is she working with?"

"Good question. Let me ask around and get back to you."

* * *

><p>I hung up and heard a car outside. Looking through the curtains, I saw Melissa and Diana getting out with takeout. "Hey," I said, looking around to see if anyone else was joining us.<p>

"We thought we'd bring dinner to you," Diana said, holding up several Thai food containers.

"My favorite," I said, offering my first real smile in quite awhile. "Come in. I have something to show you."

When I showed them my photocopies, Diana's face paled. "We need to warn Adam. He could be in danger."

No kidding. "She's distracting him."

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"To take our focus off the Circle. If we're all fighting, we won't be very effective if someone attacks us," I pointed out.

Diana looked apologetic. "I'm sorry we doubted you."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize."

"I know Adam's been hard on you, but he's not himself. I'm pretty sure you're right about a spell," Melissa said between mouthfuls of Pad Thai.

I nodded. "Can we undo it?"

"Only if we know the original spell."

"Maybe we can torture it out of her," I said with a half smile.

"Tempting," Melissa said.

"So where's Faye tonight?" I asked idly.

"Slumming with Jake."

It didn't bother me a bit to hear this. "They're kindred spirits."

A laugh sputtered out of Melissa. "More like friends with benefits."

That was way more information than I needed. "Good for them."

We finished up and carried our plates to the sink. As I cleaned the table, Diana asked, "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you."

"You already apologized. It's OK."

"I was just shocked about the whole..."

I held up my hand. "It's in the past. We need to look forward." And maybe I needed to do that with my Dad too, even if I reviled him at times.

We all hugged and I watched them leave, waving from my porch as they drove off. I started to turn back and suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Whirling around, I did a 360 and saw nothing. I scanned again, and there was a flash of something passing me at lightning speed. I got an impression of long, flowing blonde hair and a white dress, and then it was gone. With a shiver, I went inside and triple locked the front door, sensing that whatever it was could get to me at anytime. I picked up my phone to dial Sally but stopped when a text came in from Adam. It was a long string of letters:

_imsorryimsorryimsorry_

And then it repeated a few times, which creeped me out further. I tried calling him but there was no answer. Something told me he was in trouble, so I dialed Diana who had just gotten home. "I think something's wrong at Adam's. Can you meet me down there?"

She and Melissa answered in the affirmative and said they'd try to reach Jake and Faye, provided they ever came up for air.


	15. Chapter 15

15

AN: I would love to respond to feedback, but some of you have disabled private messages. And Victoria, thanks for all your lovely reviews. I have tried to respond, but it doesn't seem like you are getting my messages. Or at least, you don't answer so I figure you aren't seeing them. This story is being written in Google Docs on my Android tablet. It's so cool.

* * *

><p>Adam's truck was parked out front, but the Boathouse was dark. It was way too early for closing, so something else was going on. Something nudged me to dial 911, and when I looked through the door, I was so horrified that I couldn't breathe.<p>

Diana and Melissa arrived hard on my heels, and we rushed in together. There was too much blood, so much smeared on the walls and floor that I felt faint. But that was hardly the worst part...we rushed over to where Ethan was hanging upside down, blood dripping from every part of him. Then I saw the gash in his throat and knew he didn't have long. "Hurry," I told the others, and they helped me cut him down. His eyes opened and he mouthed my name.

We laid our hands on his throat and I summoned healing energy, binding it to Melissa and Diana's power as we attempted to close the wound. It burned and I gasped at the heat coming back at me, singing my eyelashes and brows. It seemed to take the ambulance forever to arrive, but they went to work quickly and buttoned up the scene. "This is a crime scene," one of the detectives said, and I nodded like I got it, even as I was wondering how to make this all go away.

"Where's Adam?" Diana asked, anxiety radiating from her every pore. She'd searched the quarters out back and he wasn't anywhere.

I knew she wouldn't like my answer. "She has him."

"How can you be so sure?" Melissa asked. "Maybe the witch hunters did this."

"And maybe Poppy is working with them," I said, knowing I was right.

We all knew why. "But why target the Conants specifically?"

This all came down to Ethan's actions the night of the fire. Out of the blue, sudden knowledge flooded into me and I swayed. "Because Ethan sided with the witch hunters. They wanted out, not realizing Eben planned on killing everyone on the boat."

Diana was wringing her hands. "How can you know this?"

I shrugged. "I just do, OK?"

"This will kill Adam when he finds out," Melissa said.

She didn't know the half of it, because I suspected my mother was equally guilty. "We better find him."

Where did we even start? "You guys go. I want to look around before the cops kick me out."

I whirled around slowly as they ran out, and picked up on a distant heartbeat. It was ragged, but there was definitely someone here besides crime scene techs gathering evidence. It came from outside, and I moved onto the terrace. The wind lifted my hair and whipped it across my face. For a moment, I lost my concentration, so I pulled out my family crystal and my senses sharpened painfully. It tugged me down the dock to the fishing boat, and that's where I found Adam laid out. His eyes were open and filled with terror, and his lips were opened in a silent scream, but nothing emerged. His clothes were drenched and caked with salt, and multiple lacerations criss crossed every inch of exposed skin. But even when I crouched over him, Adam didn't move. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him upright, but I didn't have the strength. It was like he was nailed to the boat.

Oh my God, she paralyzed him.

Like the viper she was, Poppy had immobilized Adam, slit him with a knife, and dunked him repeatedly in the ocean. He'd been completely helpless through all this, without the help of his bound Circle. Had he been free, he could have defended himself, which was another point in favor of unbinding the Circle.

I had to call someone with the power to help him, and that meant my Dad. I dialed his number with shaky fingers, "I need your help. Adam's been attacked."

Once I gave him the location, he said he'd be right down and hung up on me. I moved back to Adam and took his hand in mine. "My Dad's coming to help."

Seeing the question in his eyes, I added, "Your Dad is still alive. They got here in time."

There was more going on here, but nobody would have answers until we freed Adam from his thrall. My Dad came and seemed to immediately know how to help Adam. He took my hand and started chanting in Latin. The energy he raised made my hair stand on end, and then there was an audible snap as he broke the spell.

Adam gasped for air and launched himself at me. "Oh, God, she made me do it."

"Do what?" I asked softly as I cradled his head in my arms.

"Slit his throat."

His hold tightened on me and I suddenly knew what all the ohsorry's meant. "It's not your fault, Adam."

"Oh, but it is. I'm the one who let her in."

I touched his face and brushed away his tears. "It couldn't be helped."

We both knew Poppy was stronger than him, and it would take the whole Circle to stop her. "Couldn't it? If I hadn't been such an arrogant..."

I stilled his words with my hand on his lips. Forgetting how soft they were, I focused on Ethan's plight. "You have to be strong now. That's what your Dad would want."

Adam nodded and held my hand for a moment. "Thank you."

No more needed to be said. I took back my hand and said, "We'll give you a lift to the hospital, and I'll call the others."


	16. Chapter 16

16

A lady detective came and asked me specific questions about what I had witnessed. When she asked who might have something against Ethan, I said, "I have no idea. He's such a kind, gentle man."

She nodded in agreement. "The doctors say he'll pull through just fine, thanks to you and your friends."

I wondered about the knife Adam had used. "Did they find a weapon?"

The woman shook her head. "It was probably thrown out to sea."

Where it could stay as far as I was concerned. If a knife was discovered, Adam's prints would be all over it. "Too bad," I said. "I hope you get whoever did this."

"Don't we all." She closed her notebook and left us in peace to calm Adam down. Even Jake had shown up to lend his support, which surprised me a little.

Jake took me to one side. "Your Dad helped Adam out, didn't he?"

"Of course." I knew where this was going, and it wasn't the time or place.

"So how can you even think he's working against us?"

I sighed. "If you aren't up to the task, I'm sure Faye will be happy to take over."

"That's not your call," Jake said quietly as Faye sashayed her way to the candy machine.

"Actually, it _is_." My grandmother had once told me I was destined to become the Circle's leader, which seemed crazy at the onset. But at present, it seemed saner than anything else careening through my head. Even with my summer plans, I was still committed to this group. Circumstances had thrown us together, and we had to make the best of it.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "I thought you wanted to walk away."

"Doesn't everyone? What matters is I'm here now."

He dug his hands in his pockets. "You were singing a different tune just the other day."

The difference was I was now keeping mum on the subject. From here forward, I had to focus on defeating our enemies. If that wasn't accomplished by summer, then I'd have to delay my plans. "You're right, but none of that matters now."

Jake probed my face. "You're lying."

My only response was a smile as I went back to Adam's side. Diana and Melissa were holding his hands, but his face brightened when I sat down. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

Leave it to Adam to worry about Jake. "Nothing I can't handle. Any updates on your Dad?"

"Only that's he stabilized and will be in the ICU overnight."

I nodded. "When can we see him?"

Adam replied, "They said family only, and only after he wakes up."

That left out pretty much all of us. "Is there anyone I should notify?"

He made a face. "Only my grandmother, but she won't care."

Ooh, there was bad blood in the Conant family. "What's her name? I'll call her anyway."

* * *

><p>Margaret Mary lived in Elm Gardens, a nursing home in the next town. "I don't recommend it, Cassie. She's a nasty old bitch," Faye said, saying what Adam would never put into words.<p>

"As long as she doesn't stick me with a shiv, I think I'm good." I was only kidding, but my comment made Adam wince. "Sorry," I added.

"You shouldn't go alone." I looked over at Jake, my usually silent sentinel.

"Are you volunteering?" I asked.

"It's my job," Jake said.

That elicited some curious responses. "I bet the pay sucks," Faye commented.

Ignoring her, Jake motioned down the hall toward the entrance. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked past Adam and flashed him a reassuring smile before following Jake.

Faye had this one called. Margaret Mary was a horrible woman, and the filthy invective that streamed from her maw was astonishing in its variety. She called Ethan so many names that I lost count when she hit twenty. News delivered, I nodded to Jake and we left the bitter old woman behind and walked out into the night. "Hard to believe they're from the same family," Jake said as we reached his truck.

"Yeah." I'd seen a slight resemblance to Adam in the eyes, but her stony expression killed any other redeeming feature. "Alzheimer's would be a blessing."

He smiled at my cynic's view. "Unlike your grandmother."

I was Amelia to her, and maybe even that would fade the next time I saw her. "We can't fix her."

"Maybe your Dad can."

God, he thought the sun rose and set on my Dad. "I doubt it."

Jake made an exasperated sound. "How can you say that? Look what he did for Adam."

"Whatever you believe about him, he's not _God_."

And that was the problem, wasn't it? For in Jake's eyes, he ranked right up there with good old J.C.

* * *

><p>Sally called late that evening as I was getting ready for bed. "I heard what happened. Is Mr. Conant OK?"<p>

"He'll be fine."

"Who could have done this?"

"You know who." I didn't want to jinx myself by saying her name.

"It's one thing to have a grudge, but exsanguination?"

"It's a bit harsh."

"Think she had help?"

"Oh, yeah." I didn't mention Adam, figuring the less involved he was, the better.

"I followed her like you told me to, but it was mostly a goose chase."

"_Mostly_?"

"Well, there was one curious thing. She went to the pub where my Uncle Eben hangs out, and they left at the same time."

"What time was that?"

"Just after 7."

Which gave them more than enough time to wreak havoc at the Boathouse. "Good work," I said.

"Should I still follow them after tonight?"

Poppy was stepping up her game, and I didn't want Sally caught in the crossfire. "No, I think we have what we need. We'll take it from here."

"Are you sure? Because Regina has things to tell you. In fact, she insisted you stop by after school tomorrow."

Damn, I was supposed to help out at the Boathouse. "Umm, sure. I guess I can be there."

"Good, 'cuz she says it's important."

* * *

><p>I was about to head downstairs for some water when I heard voices outside. Crossing the hall to my grandmother's room, I peered through the shades and saw my Dad talking to Dawn Chamberlain. They were standing way too close, and she was laughing at something she said. When she leaned in and touched his arm, I knew where Faye had stolen her technique. It could be genetics, or it could just be Faye filching her Mom's best moves.<p>

_What the hell is she doing here?_

I caught a flicker of movement in the shadows and spotted Jake watching from his bushes. From his vantage point, he could hear everything they were saying. I was happy he was holding up his end of the bargain, even if it pained him to do so. My Dad finally parted company with Dawn, walked to his car, and drove off.

My phone vibrated and I saw Jake's name pop up. "Hey."

"You saw them too?"

So he'd seen me in the window. "I did. What's going on with them?"

Jake's laugh held a nasty undertone. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course."

"They've hooked up."

The eww factor upped my gag reflex by a factor of 1000. "God, wait till Faye finds out."

"Future sisters?"

"Don't push it," I warned with a yawn. "Is that all?"

"Well, there was one other thing. She handed him a crystal."

I nearly dropped my phone. "What, is he taking up a collection?" There was no way I was handing over the Blake crystal.

"No idea, but he seemed pretty determined. Reminds me of someone I know."

My Dad was like that, and I knew his master plan didn't include my Circle. "Yeah, well, we have different agendas. Mine doesn't include taking over the world."

"Cassie, your Dad only wants to protect us."

"As in, if he steals all our power, we'll no longer be targets."

Jake sighed. "I think you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"I hope you're right," I said before clicking off my phone for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Adam didn't show up the next day, and Diana stayed with him at the hospital. She was the most logical choice, for it wasn't like we had any connection anymore. I couldn't be jealous in his time of need, even if it drew them closer together.

I wasn't really surprised that she put off Grant, who was so new in her life. Whereas Adam was all about the old, comfortable routine that they both fell back into. Melissa and I had the afternoon shift at the Boathouse, and then I'd promised Sally I'd stop by. Somehow I had to get from Point A to B without transportation, so my bike was on standby.

Melissa and I were so busy we barely had time to think, drink, or even eat. I took a burger and large water to go, and tucked them into my saddlebags. It was sunny for a change, and I enjoyed the long ride to Sally's place. By the time I got there, she was sitting on the porch with Regina, head bent over her homework. "Hey, Cassie. Glad you could make it," Sally said, catching me up in a hug as I got off my bike. I enjoyed the brief embrace, which felt real and permament in my increasingly sketchy life.

Regina also hugged me and her cat Fred settled in my lap when I sat down. "So Sally said you had something to tell me."

She cut right to the chase. "You and your Circle are in mortal danger."

I sort of knew that. "From Poppy Farnsworth?"

"Not just her. Her entire coven practices black magic and they've made your Circle a target."

"I understand her wanting revenge, but why the others?"

"Because you're easy targets, and because they can."

They sounded like great people to me. "And we can't?"

"Not really. This attack was their attempt to distract you, and with divided loyalties, you're sitting ducks."

"That's pretty much what my Dad said, which is why we're searching for our family crystals."

"Blackwell is the fox in the henhouse, and he'll steal all the china when your back is turned."

Regina was deadly serious and I could not take her warning lightly. While he might be family, I could not trust the man. Past history told me you didn't get past an addiction to dark magic. That, at least, held some semblance of truth. "Sally told you about Eben meeting up with Poppy?"

She nodded. "She is the one who's been supplying him with power."

"And she's the one who gave him the demons." I shuddered to think of that night, when my Dad had given his big speech and made a believer out of Adam. Why couldn't I share his zeal? Why did I doubt everyone and everything?

"The girl is only just getting started. When she finishes with you, she'll target every witch and human in Chance Harbor."

Sally asked, "Why didn't we know about her before, Gran?"

"Because she only just arrived from Eastern Europe. Her grandmother sent her off to boarding school and recently decided to let her come home."

"Is Tessa in on this?" I don't see how she could be ignorant to what was happening.

"She's not helping, if that's what you mean. But she knows what's going on, and is letting it happen."

Sally and I exchanged uneasy glances. "Gran, can Cassie stay here tonight? I don't think she should be alone."

"Of course, but we're not done here. Cassie, do you have photos of the symbols she drew on the wall at the Boathouse? I might be able to shed some light on the form of magic they're using."

I took out my phone and she scanned the photos I had snapped while the cops were elsewhere. "Interesting. These are Druidic symbols, and not necessarily evil. But they point a finger at Ethan for his crimes, and says the pain will not stop until the Blakes and Conants are slaughtered."

How could it say that in blood? "Why?" I asked, knowing the answer before she spelled it out for me.

"Amelia left town because of what happened that day. The deal she and Ethan made with the witch hunters was that the killing would stop if the Circle stopped practicing magic. So they lined up like lambs to the slaughter and the hunters killed them anyway, betraying any trust that your mother put in them. A few days later, she took you and left town. Nobody ever knew where she went, and Jane wasn't talking."

A sigh shuddered out of me. "God, no wonder she didn't want this for me."

Regina touched my hand. "There's no turning back, Cassie. You and your Circle have to find a way to stand up to them and win. Otherwise, we're all doomed."

Sally took me back home for my stuff and we settled in early with a Vampire Diaries rerun. I laughed at the Originals and earned frowns from Sally, who totally hearted Delena and didn't understand my attraction to Tyler. "He's kind of like Adam under a spell," she said, watching closely to see if I took offense.

I laughed wearily. "You know, I can see that. And I can also see myself in Surrey this summer."

"By the way, my Mom said I could go."

"Yeah? I only have to slay a few dragons, and maybe then they'll let me out of my contract."

"Does that include my uncle?"

I wasn't going to lie about this. "I can't see another way out of this."

We settled back into comfortable silence, punctuated only by Sally hugging me and telling me it would end OK. "Tomorrow is a new day, and without hope, there's no reason to go on."

I took those words to heart as I fell into uneasy slumber, haunted by the sight of a nearly dead Ethan and his skin flayed son. In the heart of darkness, I woke up crying, soothed only by the cat's arrival. I stroked his long, silky fur and let him settle behind my knees as I drifted back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I helped open the Boathouse with Melissa before Diana swung by and picked us up. Diana updated us on Ethan, whose condition was improving rapidly. Apparently he had something to tell me, but they weren't allowing in outsiders. "Maybe Adam can get you in after school."

Funny about being needed rather than wanted. Like a piece of taffy, you were stretched into every direction until you were no good to anyone. My coffee house gig was calling, and if I wanted to keep my job, I had to report in at 3 today. "How about tonight?" I suggested.

Diana shrugged. "That works too."

She looked tired, and truth be told, we both looked like hell. There were dark circles under my eyes that no makeup could touch. Only Melissa looked rested, and I wondered if she'd used magic on her dewy fresh face. I filled them in on developments with my Dad as well as what I'd learned about Poppy.

Diana said, "What if the knife shows up?"

Well, that would certainly be inconvenient. "We have to get rid of it."

"Destroy evidence?" Melissa said.

"It's either that, or Adam takes the fall, and the cops ask all sorts of questions we aren't prepared to answer."

They both looked resigned, as if suddenly realizing how much we'd have to compromise our values as time went on. I'd figured this out awhile back, and it didn't sit too well with me. When I'd first come here, I'd been this idealistic kid whose head was stuffed full of dreams. Now the only things that stuffed my brain were nightmares, the kind that rode me instead of the other way around.

* * *

><p>School was interminable. I zoned out in Chem, daydreamed in Trig, and doodled in English. Lunch was a soggy sandwich with wilted lettuce, courtesy of the heat lamps on the lunch line. I threw it out after three bites and bought some yogurt. To my dismay, Poppy and her retinue headed straight for me. I said, "This table's taken."<p>

"By whom?"

"Me, myself, and I. Now get out of my face."

"Not until we have a chat." Poppy threw down her lunch bag like a gauntlet, not apologizing when she spilled my chocolate milk.

I sopped up my milk with a few spare napkins. "About?"

She leaned toward me. "Do you really want me to spell it out, in front of all these people?"

Out in public, there was little she could do to me. "Take your best shot."

"Ooh, I bet you'd like that."

Poppy's minions flanked us, and I instantly knew they were witches. One or two I could handle, but not a wolf pack of she devils. "Your point?"

"It's not _my _point you should be worried about." I suddenly felt pressure in my side and looked down to see a blood encrusted blade in her friend's hand.

I smirked like it was no big deal. "You think I can't take that away from you?"

She sneered. "Try me."

This was a test of wills, but Poppy was also trying to gauge my strength. "Some other time."

Sally suddenly veered toward us and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

The growing tension suddenly dissolved and Poppy flashed her brightest smile. "Not at all. Just commiserating over poor Mr. Conant. We plan on visiting him real soon."

She shoved Sally aside and moved off with her flock. Sally watched for a moment before looking back at me. "Are you OK?"

Everyone kept asking me that, and I kept lying to their faces. "Yeah, don't worry about her."

"You think they're still a threat to Mr. Conant?"

"Yes. He's in no shape to defend himself."

"But you guys can't be there all the time."

"I know." I know Adam would try, but he wasn't superhuman. Sleep would finally claim him, and if one of us wasn't around to keep watch, Ethan would be in trouble. The hospital said he'd probably be there through the weekend, so we had to keep our vigil for another four or five days.

"Maybe my grandmother could help."

I was surprised by the offer. "Why would she want to get mixed up in this?"

"Because she cares - and she knows what Eben is capable of."

"You two discussed this?" I was touched by this, in ways I couldn't get my mind around. Outsiders didn't tend to help people like me, not without some personal agenda or motivation. Sally and Regina were doing this out of pure friendship, and that meant a lot.

"Of course. And we both agreed that we have to help in any way we can. Even if it means hanging out for an hour so one of you can take a break. I'll even help out down at the Boathouse if you need me."

I smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Sally. We all appreciate it."

Faye and Melissa passed by, one with an eye roll and the other with an apologetic shrug. Sally sighed and said, "I'm not doing it for _them. _And what happened to you and Adam blows, so I'm totally on board with helping you two out."

Tears started to sting my eyes and I blinked a few times. "Don't let my Dad hear you say that."

"Don't worry. I'm staying far away from that man. No offense, but I'm sure glad you take after your Mom."

"So am I." Sally seemed to believe me, which was good, because she was dead wrong about me. I had tons of dark magic brewing inside me, and it was probably the only thing that would save my Circle in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I rode my bike to the hospital and was locking it to the bike stand when Adam caught up with me.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

"Hey back." I shouldered my backpack and Adam joined me as we walked toward the entrance.

"I heard your Dad wants to see me."

Adam nodded. "I can get you in." We fell into an awkward silence, broken only by the shuffling of

our feet.

"I hate this."

"What?" Adam looked thoughtful, like he really cared what I had to say.

For a moment, he seemed so much like _my _Adam that I faltered. "Umm, _this_..._us_. It's weird."

He nodded. "You're right."

We'd reached his Dad's room by that point, so there was nothing left to say. He'd been moved to a regular room, and greeted us with a big smile. "How are you, Cassie? Adam tells me you've been taking care of things at the Boathouse. I really appreciate that, especially with your other job."

I was hardly the only one. "It's no problem."

Adam offered to get me coffee from the caf. "You like it black, right?"

I smiled in memory of our private joke where I liked my coffee dark, like my magic. "Yes, thanks."

That left me with time to talk to Ethan. "So you wanted to speak to me about something?"

Ethan nodded. "Adam told me everything."

Oh, God, could this be any more awkward? "_Everything_?"

His face darkened. "I know what your father did, and it's my fault."

I was _so _not ready to have this conversation. "You didn't act alone."

Ethan said, "Amelia said it was a bad idea. She never trusted the witch hunters."

"Have you discussed any of this with Adam?"

Emotional pain flared in his eyes. "Not yet. He's going through so much right now."

I completely understood. "Want a piece of advice? Don't tell him."

Adam chose that moment to walk in. "Don't tell me what?"

He looked between us expectantly, and my heart sank at having to lie to him yet again. "Nothing. We were just talking about my Mom."

Adam's lips twisted slightly at catching me in a lie. "Didn't sound like nothing."

I forced a smile as he handed over my coffee. "Thanks. This is just what I need."

We took up positions on each side of the bed like bookends, and it turned into a slightly more comfortable visit. Ethan continuously made an effort to draw me out, and I found myself talking about Sally and our summer plans. "It will be good to get away," I said, not meeting Adam's eyes as they searched my face.

"But you'll keep in touch, right?" Adam's voice took on that husky tone that indicated hurt.

I had no plans to do that. "I'll be off the grid, actually. Gran tells me they have no Internet or cable."

Ethan picked up on what we weren't saying. "Maybe Sally's grandmother can fill us all in."

"Maybe." I made motions to leave, and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Mr. Conant."

"Come again soon."

"I will." In fact, Sally and I had tonight's watch.

Adam followed me out and suddenly reached out to touch my hand. "When were you planning on telling me?"

Energy instantly jumped between us, and his startled expression told he he felt it too. Looking down at his long, tapered artist's fingers, I said, "I already did."

"You know what I mean."

He made no attempt to let go, and I shivered slightly as the fine hairs on my neck rose. "I need time, Adam."

"Time," he echoed, tightening his grip to a painful pressure.

I winced. "That hurts. Do you mind?"

Adam sighed and finally released me. "I want to understand, but you won't let me in."

I spotted Diana headed straight for us. "There's nothing to understand. Our destiny is done."

"I don't believe that," he whispered before turning to greet Diana.

"Is everything OK?" I know she meant was everything OK with Ethan.

"He's doing great," I said, eyeing the shopping bag hooked over her arm. "And I know he'll appreciate whatever you've brought."

Diana's smile looked strained. "So we'll see you later?"

That was a dismissal if ever I heard one. With my best phony smile, I said, "Of course. See you."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, it was so awkward," I admitted to Sally as we chowed down on takeout from the Boathouse.<p>

"I know, but you have to know it will get better."

"I hope you're right." All signs pointed to yes, but not when it came to Diadam. There was still something profound that tied them together, and nothing would ever change that.

Sally grinned. "I'm always right. Just ask Felicity."

Her reference to that classic TV show made me smile back. "Or Regina?"

She tapped her forehead. "She thinks I have the gift too."

I could believe it. "That's good, right? Your Poppy radar should be on high alert."

Sally's head swiveled around. "I caught one of her cronies lurking around the lobby."

"When was this?"

"Just before I got here. She saw me and took off."

So Poppy's coven knew we were watching. "Maybe she was scouting the place out."

I would take the bitch down sooner or later, even if it killed me to do it. And I would take care of anyone else who got in my way too. I smiled at Sally and said, "Good for her. We'll be ready when they make their next move."

Sally smiled at my _we _reference. "Nothing that a sledgehammer or 2x4 won't handle."

That was way too close to what I'd almost done to Ethan. "_Right_."

"Hey, do you want those chicken wings?"

"Have at 'em." I handed her my white box right when Faye strolled in.

"Oh, are those for me?" She scooped the box out of Sally's hands and sat on my other side.

Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check on Mr. Conant."

Faye smirked. "It's so cute the way you two have bonded."

"And so cool that she hates your guts," I retorted with an eye roll.

Faye's grin widened. "Good to know my bitch factor is still in the red."

It was hard not to laugh. "Not anymore. I think Poppy's got you beat."

Her smile slipped a notch. "No way that bitch has the upper hand."

"Oh, I don't know. I think smuggling in the knife that Adam used on his Dad might put her over the top."

Faye actually pouted. "That's ingenious."

Those weren't the words I would have used. "Your concern for my well being is touching."

She dismissed my comment with a hand wave. "Oh, you can take her down any day."

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I've seen you in action, remember?"

I tapped my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Right. _Badass_."

"You go, devil girl."

I heard the familiar tapping of Diana's boots and Melissa's heels. "Saved at last," I said with a grin.

"Oh, must you go already?" Faye said through a mouthful of wing.

"I must." My boss was expecting me to close tonight, and I had to finish studying for Chem.

Sally came back and smiled without saying anything. We gathered up our stuff and moved off without saying another word. "Are we back to stony cold silence?"

"More like indifference," I said.

"I thought you all kissed and made up."

"Not quite."

"But Melissa's on your side, right?"

"Maybe." My trust in Melissa had grown exponentially, but I couldn't be completely sure of her.

"Well, you have me. And Regina."

That was pretty much the only time I really smiled that day. Nothing went right at the coffee house, and I gave up studying when Poppy strolled in with her coven. The boss was out back, and I was the only one manning the counter. My Dad might bail me out, but for all I knew, he was in the throes of passion with Dawn. I texted a quick SOS to Jake and put my phone out of sight. Poppy looked around with a sneer. "Nice digs."

"Was there something you wanted? We close in five minutes."

She and two of her Big Bads flanked me. "That won't be soon enough for you."


	20. Chapter 20

20

I opened my mouth to yell and warn my boss, but I had no voice. Poppy admonished me with a wag of her finger. "He's already gone. I gutted him behind the dumpster."

A silent scream rose in my mind and resonated in my head, filling every synapse with powerful shrieking. I added power behind it and it punched through Poppy's flimsy mute spell. Sound burst from me like a supernova and cascaded off the walls. Her minions backed away from me when furniture started swirling around us. I aimed a table at the tallest one and smiled when I heard it crack bone. Two flying chairs snarled up three more sidekicks, and I saved the grand finale for Minion #2, who I flung through the plate glass window.

I laughed as coffee mugs flew off shelves and smashed perilously close to Poppy's head. She had the good sense to duck, but not before saying, "Is that all you got?"

Her mockery had the desired effect, inciting a black rage that subsumed me with its intensity, wiping out every good intention and peaceful part of me. Every slight, insult, and injustice I'd suffered through since my arrival bled into that torrent of anger, pushing me into a place I'd never been before. The darkness was my friend, and I felt at home for the first time ever. When I shaped it with my mind, it formed a vortex around me and twisted me into a thousand sharp edges. My enemy's #1 minion made the mistake of lobbing a defense spell at me, which I shattered into transparent splinters. The cowardly sidekick ran off in terror, leaving only Poppy to face me.

"Not bad," she said. "But did you really think I'd take you on by myself?"

Thinking she meant her coven, I started to taunt her back, but stopped at the feel of a cold steel blade slipping into my abdomen. Eben stepped around from behind and smiled at me as he shoved the blade in further. It burned as it sliced me open, separating my flesh like soft butter. Blood gushed from me in a geyser, and through a red haze, I barely sensed someone shouting at Eben before I heard my name. "Cassie, hold on. It'll be OK."

Strong arms picked me up and I saw Jake's blue eyes hovering over me. "Stay with me."

Those were the last words I remembered before darkness claimed me. I floated there for a long time, vaguely aware that people were working over me. "She's lost a lot of blood," was joined with, "I think she'll pull through." But really, the only thing I cared about was surviving long enough to get the others and make sure Eben never bothered anyone again.

* * *

><p>I was aware that time was passing swiftly. The longer I stayed incarcerated in this bed, the more danger the Circle would be in. But my wounds were severe, and they burned at me with a pain I couldn't put into words. While they healed on the outside, something inside me was permanently scarred.<p>

A parade of people passed through daily, usually starting and ending with Adam, Diana, Melissa, and Sally. They'd bonded and I saw the rapport Sally had built with them. The last person I expected to visit was Faye, but she came late one night with chocolate and caffeine. Looking around, she said, "You have enough fruit to feed a third world country, and what's with all the flowers? This place smells like a fucking funeral parlor."

She wasn't wrong. "Nice to see you too."

Faye opened the chocolate box. "Help yourself. They were buy one, get one at the market."

"On special, for me?"

She smiled at my sarcasm. "So when are they letting you out of this joint? We have witch hunters to catch."

"And don't forget Poppy Z Brite." I'd taken to calling her that after Melissa had loaned me some of her books.

"PIece of cake," Faye said after popping two chocolate cherries in her mouth.

"I like your optimism. You do know she took me down, right?"

"Only after you went all Carrie on her posse."

Faye had a way with words. "I didn't kill anyone, did I?"

She made a disappointed face. "'Fraid not. Only minor injuries. But the good news is they're up on charges, including murder."

Oh God, I'd forgotten about my poor boss. "Don't worry, she'll pay dearly." And when I got done carving her up with her own knife, there wouldn't be anything left for the cops to take away. Deep down, I knew I had to do this myself, for involving the others would taint them in a way they'd never recover from. I was already damaged goods, so I'd do whatever it took to defeat Poppy and Eben.

* * *

><p>Jake arrived with my Dad, and after exchanging heated glances with Faye, she took off with the remains of her chocolate. "What took you so long?" I said. "She was planning my funeral."<p>

My Dad looked at all the flowers. "No wonder."

Jake smiled as he sat on my right. "The nurse said you were up and around."

Nurse Jones was referring to that forced death march with my IV in tow. "Oh, yeah, it was a blast."

"At least you're awake." My Dad never candy-coated anything, which I normally liked, but I was still beyond pissed at him.

"At _least_," I echoed mockingly. "Does Gran know what happened?"

Jake shook his head. "She's still in the dark about a lot of things, but your Dad is trying to help her."

Like he'd helped her remember a fake curse? "Are you kidding me? Stay the hell away from her."

My monitor started beeping furiously, which brought the nurse down to check my blood pressure. After reminding me to calm down, she said, "You two have to leave. She's had enough excitement for one day."

My Dad nodded without argument, but Jake's look promised he'd sneak in later. I was a bit relieved to see them go, and happy to have some time to myself before the next group arrived.

* * *

><p>Ethan came in the next morning with Adam and nothing in hand. "My Dad is going home today," Adam pronounced.<p>

"That's great." I had a few more days here myself.

"Too bad you're not coming with us," Ethan said, his furrowed brow a twin to Adam's.

"Yeah, well, the nurses love me so much they've made me their mascot."

Ethan laughed at my quip. "I know the feeling. When you're on a first name basis with everyone on all three shifts, you've been here too long."

"Let's hope it's not a pattern," Adam said.

I think Poppy and Eben would do everything in their power to stop us, include sending us all to an early grave. Poppy was supplying Eben with power, but letting her coven do the heavy lifting otherwise. Of course, now that they were out of commission, she needed to step up. But instead of saying this, I merely said, "Let's hope not."

Ethan looked tired and headed back to his room, while Adam lingered behind. "Why are you holding back on us?"

By us, he meant him. "Things have changed."

"I've noticed."

Adam had no idea how deep the changes went. It wasn't only about the damage my Dad had caused, though that had triggered the war going on inside me. "I know you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. Before all this happened, we were friends."

"Were we?" If you pushed aside the unrelenting sexual tension, then maybe he had a point.

"Of course, so I was thinking, maybe we could start fresh."

"As what, friends?"

Adam nodded. "Sure."

I had to get over the 'let's just be friends' thing, for it was possible Adam and I would never find our way back. "All right."

The nurse poked her head in and told Adam to scram. "She needs her beauty sleep."

He smiled and waited for the nurse to leave. "I'll come by after work if that's OK."

I nodded and was surprised when he kissed my cheek. "See you later," I said, forcing my reaction back to its romantic little hidey hole.

* * *

><p>Jake did return, but not until lunch time. He munched on a hoagie while he regaled me about events in town, including the arraignment of Minion #1 and 2, charged with willful destruction of property and accessories to first degree murder. Poppy was wanted for questioning, but she and Eben had gone scurrying underground like the rats they were.<p>

The weapon was apparently still in her possession, and could appear at any time to implicate Adam. This worried me more than any threats from witch hunters or black magic. The Circle had no idea who or what they were facing, but I'd felt her power. She was like the guy behind the curtain, pulling the strings and levers but never showing her hand. I was the only one who knew the true face of evil, and it was Poppy and Eben.

"So, when are you getting out of here?"

"Maybe two or three days. I'm healing fine, thanks to the Circle." They'd come in to do a hands on healing, just as they had with Ethan. I appreciated their support, even if we weren't the best of friends. Things weren't just weird with Adam, it was touchy with Diana too. Though she'd apologized, I still felt her censure. It didn't matter that things were not even close to OK with me and Adam. She still seemed to blame me for everything, just as she forgave Adam. Once again, I was the odd person out. Jake knew how I felt, which wasn't to say I was casting my lot with him.

Jake finished his lunch and offered to bring something up from the cafeteria. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? Because I heard the red jello is on special today, and I know that's your favorite."

"Ooh, does it have that plastic whipped cream on top?"

"Of course. Should I ask for an extra shot?"

My stomach revolted in protest. "Only if it's laced with vodka."

That made him smile. "Maybe next time."

Jake leaned over me and touched my hair, and the love in his eyes was plain to see. I just chose to ignore it when he said, "I'll catch you later then."

"Later." I watched him leave and wondered why I gravitated to the guys in the Circle. Was it because I'd never enjoyed a real female friendship until I came here? Not counting Diana, who wasn't much of a friend these days, I counted Melissa and Sally as my only gal pals. And maybe Faye on a good day, which wasn't very often. But there was one thing about Faye that the others lacked, and that was unvarnished honesty. Everyone else danced around the truth and she always came straight to the point. And even while I wanted to strangle her, I also wanted to be more like her, saying whatever came to mind and getting away with it. Because now that I'd taken ten more steps toward the dark side, the blackness in me was becoming more evident. And what's more, I liked how it felt.

My Dad might be right, but I could no more stop doing magic than I could stop loving Adam. That was my cross to bear, possibly for the rest of my days. And whether my time here was short or long, I would use every resource at my disposal to protect my friends.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Regina showed up with a basket of food and a big hug. I clung to her for a long time, feeling like she was my last hope.

"You're struggling with it, aren't you?"

We both knew what she was referring to. "I want to take Poppy apart."

She took my hand. "And we both know you can't do that."

I knew exactly what that would make me. "So how do I stop her, use the sway I found?"

"That's only temporary. You need something more permanent."

"And how am I supposed to do that without using dark magic?"

Regina squeezed my hand. "Lean on us."

"With Circle magic."

"And this." Regina handed me a blurry photocopy from a very old book, and my eyes widened at the words.

"Where did this come from?"

"My family's Book of Shadows."

There was bitterness and anger behind her ready smile. "Why help me?"

"Because helping you means Tessa Farnsworth is out of business."

"I thought she wasn't involved."

"Not directly, but when I was your age, Tessa betrayed my Circle. And I've never forgiven her for that."

I looked at the spell again. "Would this work on my Dad?"

She said, "I don't see why not, but you have to take him by surprise. If he finds out you have this, then you don't stand a chance. And if that means keeping it to yourself for awhile, then I suggest you do that."

I knew Jake would go straight to my Dad, so this was my only option besides dark magic. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Child, you have to believe...in yourself, and in your Circle."

"What if they don't believe in me? Most of them think I'm a self-absorbed drama queen."

Regina smiled. "Like most teenagers you mean?"

That made me laugh. "Yeah, like that."

She gave me another hug. "Let us help you, Cassie. You really aren't alone, no matter how it seems."

Regina promised to bring Sally back after school, and I thanked her for the food basket. There was fruit, but she'd also thoughtfully included chocolate (the good kind) and other treats. I peeled a banana and mulled over what she'd said. No matter how much I wanted to give in to my darkness, I had to try the other way first. If all else failed, then I'd pull out the stops. Of course, knowing how everyone besides Jake felt about dark magic, I decided to also keep this on the down low.

* * *

><p>Adam showed up by himself, and I was a little uncomfortable when he hugged me. "Hey," he said, looking genuinely glad to see me. "You look ready to bust out anytime."<p>

"I _am _feeling better," I admitted, though my wound still burned.

"So, I wanted to run something by you," Adam said, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"What's that?" I asked.

Adam touched my hand and I let his fingers rest over mine. "You know that memory spell we used on Jake?"

"What about it?"

"I was kind of hoping..." His words faded away as he got up his nerve to continue.

His nervousness was almost endearing. "Yes?"

"That maybe we could access your memories to help get mine back."

I jumped back, completely stunned by his request. "I don't think I can do that."

Adam looked crestfallen, and my desire to reassure him warred with my inclination to keep my thoughts private. "Why? I thought you'd be on board with this."

I felt like my head was about to explode. "Umm, I don't think it's a good idea, Adam."

"_Why_? It worked fine with Jake."

"Yes, but we were focused on a specific event, and they were his memories. Using my memories is not the same as restoring your own."

"How do you really know unless we try it?"

I scrubbed my hands through my hair. "I have to think about this."

"What's there to think about, Cassie?" His husky tones nearly did me in, but I held fast to my conviction.

"_Everything_, Adam. I don't think there's a quick fix for this." What I didn't say was maybe he should use the time to figure out whether we really belonged together.

"What if there is? I would think that you of all people would be anxious to set things right."

"And what if it's _not _the way things are meant to be? What if this destiny thing is some ancient spell that dogs every generation?"

His eyes clouded with despair. "You don't believe that."

I shrugged. "I don't know what I believe anymore."

Adam stood up abruptly. "I need some air."

He left without a word, never noticing the half moons on my palms where my nails had dug in. Tears dripped down my face and when I heard Faye's voice approaching, I scrubbed at my cheeks with a tissue and forced a smile when she arrived with Diana and Melissa.

* * *

><p>Diana looked concerned. "Adam looked really upset. What happened?"<p>

Nothing I could talk about with her. "He asked me to work a spell with him, and I turned him down."

"What sort of spell?" Faye asked, needing to know everyone's business.

I shook my head. "It's related to his Dad."

That seemed to satisfy them. They dropped my school work off, and I set to working on it while they chatted about all the latest teen drama. Only Melissa hung back a little, waiting until the other two left the room before asking, "What's really going on, Cassie?"

Emotions bubbling under the surface came gushing out and I told her everything. "What was I supposed to say? My feelings are private. It's not a solution."

Melissa looked sad. "I feel so badly for the two of you. Poor Adam is beside himself trying to remember. Sometimes he gets these flashes and it's like it used to be, and then he loses hold of it. It's like someone ripped away part of his brain, and only the scattered bits are left."

He hadn't told me any of this, and I felt worse than ever. "You think I should try it, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do, but if I were in your place, I _would_."

Her words stayed with me for a very long time, and it was well after midnight before sleep finally reclaimed me.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Thursday was hospital release day, and I was elated. It still hurt like hell, and the doctor sent me off with a scrip for some heavy duty pain meds. Melissa and Sally offered to drive me, and I enjoyed their company on the short drive to the drug store. I was going to stay at Sally's house until I was up and around.

Regina's spell burned a hole in my pocket and I longed to discuss it with Melissa, but I remembered Regina's warning. Once Melissa dropped us off, I showed it to Sally. "What do you think?"

"It will be difficult," Sally said. "You'll have to get blood from each of your targets."

And that would be tricky, because they'd all be expecting trouble. Except maybe my Dad, who was cocky enough to believe I'd never challenge him. Dark magic would be _so _much easier. "I'll need your help."

"Of course." Sally looked way too enthused for my tastes.

"This is dangerous, Sally. I'm _so _not kidding when I say this is _really _dangerous."

"My Gran will help out. She can probably get the Elders all riled up, and one of them can take care of Tessa."

I had no doubt Regina could easily accomplish this. "What about Eben?"

"Oh, there's a special place in hell for him."

"But how do we get near him?"

"I can do it. He keeps vials of his blood stashed away in his house, and I can break in when no one's home."

That didn't sound too smart. "What if you get caught?"

Sally laughed. "I have a key, don't worry."

That didn't help. "Maybe I should go with you."

"No way. You're in no shape to challenge him, and if we're caught together, I'll have no chance to talk my way out of it."

"And who says you do? He already knows we're friends."

"But he told me to stay away from you, remember?"

"So what? I'm at your house, and you know he's watching all of us."

"Even he can't be everywhere at once."

Sally sounded so certain that I finally nodded. "OK, but please have a backup if he shows up."

"I'll bring Adam."

My mouth opened slightly. "Oh, so you guys are pals now?"

She giggled. "Don't be so green. We're friends."

"You think _I'm_ jealous?"

Sally tapped her forehead. "I don't think, I _know_."

I laughed despite myself. "Must be that third eye you keep hidden with all that hair."

She snickered. "See? _That's_ the Cassie I know. You _are_ feeling better."

* * *

><p>I was halfway through my English homework when the doorbell rang. The kitchen was an inviting place and I'd been spending most of my time here with the black and white cat parked in my lap. Seeing no one coming down to answer, I put the cat aside and moved slowly to the door. I peered through the mullioned glass and was surprised to see Ethan.<p>

"Hi," I said, wondering why he was coming out here so late.

"Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to discuss something with you."

"If this is about the memory spell, you can forget it."

Ethan looked confused. "What memory spell?"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief, thankful that Adam hadn't clued his Dad in. "It's nothing. Would you like some tea? I just put a kettle on."

He smiled. "That would be great. And I promise I won't keep you long."

Ethan was moving a bit stiffly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better every day."

His sky blue eyes rested on me warmly and I felt like I was floating for a second. If times were different, I could totally see myself going for him. In fact, it wasn't hard to see why my Mom had been over the moon about him. "That's great, Mr. Conant."

Damn, I had to watch myself. What was I thinking, mooning over someone's father? When in fact, I really only wanted the son. But when he smiled at me across the room, I felt myself caught again, and no wonder. The resemblance to Adam was startling, and even their mannerisms were the same. I handed him a tea mug and asked, "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK."

For an instant, I stiffened at those words, so much like something Adam would say. "I'm fine, considering everything."

"That girl used the same knife on both of us. What does she even want?"

The same thing Jake had wanted in the beginning. "Revenge for her dead parents."

Ethan's gorgeous eyes filled with sorrow. "I'd take it back if I could. But I can't."

And neither could my dead mother. "There's no going back." That was true of more than just that long ago night at the boatyard.

I sat across from him and took a long sip of green jasmine tea. "But we can move forward."

Ethan smiled. "I believe you're right, Cassie. And that's why I'm here."

"Is this about Adam?" I folded my hands and waited expectantly.

He nodded. "I want to help him remember. Is there any way you can find the spell that Black...your father used on you?"

I remembered my Dad had "borrowed" the Blake Book of Shadows, which had yet to find its way back to my secret hiding place. "Maybe. What exactly did Adam tell you?"

Ethan sighed and rubbed the stubble on his chin . "_Everything_."

"So you know that there's no curse, and my father made the whole thing up."

"What your father did is reprehensible, but the reason _why _is my fault."

"How can you even think this is your fault?" I said with fond exasperation.

"You know the answer to that, and sooner or later, my son will too."

"That happened almost 17 years. Don't you think Adam will understand?"

Ethan speared me with those damned eyes of his and I could see he was terrified. "He won't forgive me, Cassie. I didn't know it then, but I left his mother and the rest of our Circle to die. There's no getting past that."

Maybe he was right. "He'll find out sooner or later, Mr. Conant. Won't it be better if it comes from you?"

After a long pause, he said, "I know it will, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"You'll find a way." I touched the top of his hand. "I have faith in you."

His eyes seemed to fade out for a moment as memories took hold. "Amelia said the same thing to me once, but I failed her."

"But you won't fail Adam." I was 100% sure he would do the right thing.

"No, I won't. Which is why I have to help him, before it's too late."

"I have a better idea," I said, and then recounted what I knew about Jake's memory spell and how it might spur Adam's own memories.

"That's a lot to ask of you, Cassie."

I shrugged. "I'd do almost anything for Adam, but letting him in means he'll see everything."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You have no idea."I laughed, because I was wrong on so many levels that my insides were twisted like an MC Escher puzzle.

"So will you do it?" Ethan asked, sounding so much like a lost little boy that I didn't have the heart to refuse.

"I will. And ? You have to promise that you won't mention this to Adam."

Ethan shook my hand solemnly. "You have my word, Cassie."

And that would have to be enough, because he had nothing else to offer me.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Note: So where are all my regular readers? I feel like everyone is abandoning fanfic and the show. I am worried the show won't be renewed, but I will at least finish this story. It may not end exactly the way you want, but there will be a Cadam resolution. As for why I write in this fandom, it's because I don't really get why all the fem slash abounds in this forum. I am not opposed to slash, but I don't write it, and with these characters, it doesn't appeal to me.

My Dad was renting a house near the mini golf course he'd invited me to. I did a ride by on my way to school, and saw his car in the driveway. He supposedly had a job at an undisclosed location and my first goal was to get my grimoire back. When he came looking for it, I'd be ready for him.

Sally offered to drive me by after school, and we were in luck. His car was gone, and the door was bolted. It was an easy task to break in through the sliders opening onto his back deck. He'd put the grimoire away in a safe place, which turned out to be a loose stone in his fireplace.

"Let's get out of here," I said, clutching my Book of Shadows under one arm.

"This is exciting," Sally said.

It wasn't my idea of a good time, and I was glad when we were safely back under Regina's roof, and I left my coveted book in her safekeeping. Sally and I knuckled down and got through our homework in record time, finishing up just as the doorbell rang. Expecting my Dad, I was surprised to see Adam. He looked at me with a nod and then over at Sally. "You ready?"

"I was born that way," Sally said. As she passed, she said, "Try not to worry."

Before Adam stepped outside, I said, "Adam, wait."

He looked at me with a half smile. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, but what if you get caught? You can't do Circle magic on your own."

Adam nodded toward his truck. "I have it covered. Melissa's got our back."

I nodded. "Good. Try not to get possessed."

For a moment, he hesitated, and then he laughed. "Yeah, _we _won't."

He smiled before turning away, and there was a flash of _my _Adam before his gaze went blank and he walked off. I watched until long after they were gone, and turned to find Regina holding Fred, who blinked at me sleepily. "Come sit with me," she said.

I followed her to the parlor and took my usual seat nearby. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you now?"

"You think the memory spell is a bad idea."

"It's risky, Cassie. You could take Adam down paths he's not ready to follow. Are you prepared for what might happen?"

"I don't know, but I have to help him."

"Then try reversing it first. We can get the ingredients now that you have your book back."

My father would be angry if he were thwarted. "What if my Dad intervenes?"

Regina's smile never reached her eyes. "He won't, because we'll strip him of his power after we get rid of the witch hunters."

"By get rid of, you don't mean..." I didn't want to complete the sentence, but Regina was happy to do it for me.

"You know it's the only way," she said with a sigh.

"But that's not what you said before. You said I should lean on you and the members of my Circle."

"And I meant that, but you should also have a backup plan."

"Doing what you suggest makes me no better than they are."

She grabbed my hands. "_Never_ say that again, child."

"But it's true. In the eyes of the law, I'd be guilty."

"The only law that matters is _our _law: Do what thou wilt."

Regina was quoting Crowley, and was starting to scare me. "But you espouse the good side of magic, don't you?"

"Except when I don't." She gave me a hard stare and poured a healthy dollop of brandy into her tumbler. "You're not the only one with dark magic, Cassie. Why do you think Eben is so set against me?"

I am sure my eyes were bugging out of my head. "So why aren't you on my father's side?"

"Because he abuses it, and lies about having no magic. He gives us all a bad name."

I could see why she'd think that. "All right, we'll try it your way first."

Now her smile was genuine. "It's the right thing to do."

It seemed wise to change the subject. "Did you hear anything about the coffee house?"

"Oh, I'm glad you mentioned that. The coffee house is closed until further notice, which means you need a job."

There weren't many options in a small town. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"And I have just the thing. I could use some help in my shop after school."

Regina read cards for people, and that wasn't my forte. "Umm, I don't know the Tarot."

Her laugh was musical and I could almost hear bells inside its silvery lilt. "I also sell herbs and poultices. You'd be a great help to me."

"You do spells for people?"

Regina nodded. "Only the good kind, don't worry."

I wasn't sure _any _spell was the good kind. "That's mighty nice of you. When do I start?"

"How about Saturday morning? You could work the counter for me."

"Sounds like a plan." And maybe it would give me time to figure out a way to get my father's blood. Because my gut told me we needed to do this soon, before it was too late.


	24. Chapter 24

24

I returned to the house for some clean clothes, and caught my Dad repairing the glass on the front door. "Until the window guy can get here," he explained.

"What if we have a break-in?"

"Jake's keeping an eye on things."

I'll bet he was. "Good, so you don't need me around."

"Actually," my Dad said, "Your grandmother is coming home soon."

I couldn't believe my ears. "How is that even possible? The other day, she didn't even know me."

My father spread out his hands in placation. "I know you don't trust me, but I was able to help her regain some of her memory."

"Which part?" I asked with hands on hips.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but she's well enough to come home."

"And her job?"

"Waiting for her to return."

The sun glinted off something and that's when I noticed glass shards on the ground. This was my shot, and I had to take it. Without pausing, I started to pick a piece up and my Dad said, "Stop, you'll cut yourself."

He put his fingers around one of the pieces and that's when I shoved the glass into his palm. "Shit," he said as blood welled up and started streaming out of his cut.

I took a fistful of Kleenex from my coat and handed it to him. It was enough to staunch the bleeding, and I opened my hand up. "Let me take care of those."

My Dad passed them over and I went into the house, pretending to search for the nearest trash can. I put the tissues in a sandwich bag and tucked them deep in my purse. He came in just as I was washing off my hands. "Do you need stitches?" I asked.

"Nope. No big deal." He held up his hand and I could see the wound was already closing.

"You used magic."

"Works every time. "

"So when is my grandmother coming back?"

"I'll pick her up on Friday morning."

My brows raised slightly. "She agreed to that?"

My Dad laughed. "I made it worth her while."

"Dare I ask how you pulled that off?"

He smiled. "I offered my handyman services at no cost."

She must have loved that. "Well, I should get going. I'm here to pick up clothes, and then Sally's expecting me."

All I got was a nod before he went back to work on the front door. The last sound I heard as I mounted the stairs was him humming along to a song only he could hear.

* * *

><p>I handed the bloody tissues to Regina. "Will this suffice?"<p>

"It will do."

"And has Sally returned yet?"

"Yes. She and Adam got what they needed."

"So all we have left is Poppy."

Sally entered the room with a smile. "Not true. I have that covered."

"How did you manage that?"

"I found Eben's private stash, and a vial of her blood was in there."

Eben was covering his bets. "So we're ready to do this?"

Regina said, "Tomorrow night. Contact your Circle and be ready at midnight."

Sally said, "Want me to spread the word through Adam?"

I appreciated her support. "Thanks, but I'll take care of it."

Regina waited until Sally had gone back upstairs before handing me a vial of opaline liquid. "You'll need this to reverse the memory spell."

"What's in it?"

She handed me a list of ingredients, which I examined for a moment. "What, no deadly nightshade?"

"Or mandrake root." Regina smiled faintly and patted the chair for her cat to join her.

"What are the chances of this working?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. The spell your father used is fairly common, but I believe he added some unknown ingredients."

Of course he did. "It's worth a try."

"You need a ride?" Sally called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, please."

She grabbed her keys and I followed her out to the car. "Did you guys have fun at Eben's house?"

Sally made a face. "Are you kidding? I nearly peed my pants when his cat jumped on my back."

"Did it hurt you?"

"Not really. Melissa and Adam took care of me," she said with a grin. "So, are we off to the Boathouse?"

I dreaded seeing the disappointment in Adam's eyes when this potion failed. "Sure. Let's get this over with."


	25. Chapter 25

25

Adam's face lit up when he saw me. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better every day, thanks to you guys."

His gaze was alarmingly direct, and I felt heat rising on my cheeks. "And we'd do it again, in a heartbeat."

"Thanks. Say, I need you to get word to the others about that thing we have to do."

Some customers of the non-witch persuasion were passing by. "Right. When will it happen?"

I outlined the details and Adam said, "I'll tell the girls and I'll leave Jake to you."

My lips tightened. "Umm, sure."

"So is that the only reason you came here?" Adam asked expectantly.

"Actually, I have something for you." I handed him Regina's potion and watched his face as he examined it.

"Is this what I think this is?"

"Sally's grandmother made this, but she warned me that it's not an exact reversal of my Dad's spell."

"So it might not work."

"It might not."

"But what have I got to lose, right?" Adam uncapped the vial and looked around before raising it to his lips.

"Right." I wasn't at all sure what would happen, except maybe it would make him hurl.

He finished drinking it and cracked, "Will this make me shrink or something?"

I smiled at his Alice in Wonderland reference. "Could be. I think you'd make a great Lilliputian."

Adam's grin turned into a sour face. "God, this stuff has the worst aftertaste."

"Sorry. Let me know how you feel later on."

He hesitated before saying, "Can I maybe call you?"

It would be the first time since he lost his memory. "Sure."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll try the memory spell."

Adam's face instantly brightened as if a flashbulb has just gone off. "That's great, Cassie. What changed your mind?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, so I tried the truth. "Because I made a promise, and I never go back on my word."

He was about to question me further when Ethan called him behind the counter to bring an order to someone. "Later, then."

I nodded and waved at Ethan before following Sally outside. "God, that was hard."

"But you did it, girlfriend. It will work out, just like Regina said it would."

* * *

><p><em>Just like Regina said it would.<em>

Those words bounced around my head like a broken ping pong ball, and caused me no end of grief well into the night. Even the cat couldn't help me, and I ended up on Sally's front porch with the quilt pulled around my shoulders.

Shortly after midnight, my phone vibrated and I was surprised to see Adam's name on the display. "Hey," I said softly, hating the way my voice echoed into the foggy night.

"Sorry it's so late, but I had to close tonight."

I wondered if Ethan was on another bender. "It's OK. I haven't been sleeping well."

"You too?"

"Yeah," I said after a long beat.

Adam sighed. "So, I have nothing to report. Everything's the same."

I echoed his sigh. "Sorry it didn't work."

"You don't sound surprised."

My shrug pushed the blanket off me. "Yeah, well, it's not an exact science."

"When do you want to try the memory spell?"

We might not be alive after tomorrow night. "_Now_."

Adam's breath hitched. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I'm totally joking." My lack of sleep crossed over into grouchiness. "Just forget I mentioned it."

Hanging up felt good, and ignoring his texts and subsequent calls felt even better. I turned off my phone and went inside, scooped up the cat, and set up camp in front of the big screen TV. Late night TV sucked even worse than the dreck they showed after school. I was chomping on some popcorn when Sally showed up rubbing her eyes.

"Adam just called. He's worried about you."

So now he was doing an end run around me? "Yeah? Good for him Want to watch Letterman with me?"

She joined me on the couch. "I don't get you sometimes. You say you want to work things out, but you don't act like it."

"Of _course _I do, Sally. It's just the _way _he wants to go about it."

Sally nodded like she got it. "I'd be wigged out if someone was inside my head, but this is _Adam_. How can you not do this?"

"I will, but it has to be on my terms."

She smiled. "It _is _kind of late, Cassie, and you both need some rest before tomorrow night."

I rolled my eyes. "What if we don't come back from this, Sally? We might not survive."

Sally sighed. "You need to have faith in Regina. She knows what she's doing, and she'll do whatever it takes to come out on top."

"I kind of got that. But her version of _whatever it takes_ is death."

Sally grimaced. "I don't think it'll come to that."

"Let's hope not."

* * *

><p>Adam was waiting at the end of the driveway early the next morning. "Have you eaten? I'm about to grab some breakfast."<p>

Sally nodded like it was OK for me to dash off with my handsome prince. "At the Boathouse?"

He nodded with a grin that melted my insides. "The price is right."

"We can't do the spell there, Adam."

"I know, but maybe we can cut a few classes."

I'd already missed way too much school. "Maybe that's not such a great idea."

He held the door open for me and my hand accidentally brushed his as I hoisted myself up. Energy instantly jumped between us, and his eyes widened in shock. I started to withdraw, but Adam held on with all his might. "Cassie, we _have _a connection. Do you know what this means?"

The excitement in his voice nearly did me in. "That maybe the potion restored something?"

Adam scrubbed his fingers through his already tousled hair. "And just maybe, we have a shot with this memory spell."

He finally let me go as he made his way around to the driver's side. I lowered my head as his eyes fell on me, searing me with an intensity that burned through every part of me. "_Maybe_," I said.

When his fingers touched my face, my eyes closed automatically and I felt tears leaking down my cheeks. Adam brushed them away and smiled through his own mist of emotion. "_Definitely_," he said.

That was the difference between us. Adam was all about hope and everything light, and I was the dour one, always leaning toward the darkness that threatened to gush from me. As he backed out of the driveway, I crossed my fingers and whispered, "Please be right."

It turned into a mantra, which continued in my head and lasted right to the point where he helped me out of the truck, hand resting on the small of my back as we walked toward a table set for two, complete with stacks of hotcakes and sausage. With a grin, Ethan poured my coffee and leaned in to say, "It will all work out, Cassie. Just wait and see."


	26. Chapter 26

26

_So you take something that you have to say_

_and you throw some part of your love away_

_Then be naive, thinking that your luck has changed_

_It won't stop here, staking all you knew_

What It's Worth, Lyrics by Engineers

We drove out to my favorite alone spot, and I removed a copy of Jake's memory spell from my back pocket. I'd memorized it, but I still had to see it again. My fingers folded over its creased edges, and the dark, harsh words burned my eyes.

What Adam didn't know was that I wasn't just tapping into my dark magic, the spell itself was seriously dark magic. I hadn't known this the last time I'd tried it, but I knew it now. And what would Adam say if he found out?

Would he still want to be bound to me forever? I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but more than that, he'd peel back my layers until he knew my very essence, and that would probably be the death of _us_. Because despite his beliefs that I was much more than my dark magic, I was sure I was not.

I followed him down to the point and we sat on a flat, sun-warmed rock. My boots hung over the edge, and the spray from the waves was far too close. For a time, we stayed silent and looked out to sea. Then his hand crept over mine, and I let him take hold of me. His fingers were warm, and it was reflected in his gaze when he looked over. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Mmm," was all I said as I placed a folded handkerchief with locks of our hair that had fallen to the pillow as he took me for the second time. Knowing I couldn't possibly explain this to him, I tightened my grip and started chanting the words.

It took only for a second for us to connect, and I nearly fell over as random images and sounds flew at me at lightning speed.

_Adam seeing me for the first time._

_Wanting me more than anything._

_Hating himself because he loves Diana._

_Promising it won't happen again._

But then it does, over and over.

Every time he sees me, he lights up inside, just like Ethan described.

It's unfathomable, and far too intense for him to take in stride.

_Resisting me even as he's drawn to me._

_Running after Diana, even while she's pushing him away._

_Agony over what he's done, how can he forgive himself?_

And then it gets slowly better after Jake's gone away. He has me all to himself, and decides to make his move.

I see myself in that basement, terrified of what I'm feeling as his mouth closes over mine, wanting everything he wants, knowing what would have happened if Jake hadn't shown up.

It spirals out of control after that, and Adam is drunk with passion, fraught with anxiety, and up to his eyeballs with frustration over Jake's mocking interference.

Then it happens, that moment one only dreams of. Most people never experience it, and some only get a glimpse of it, but we have our time. That perfect bubble is burst by my father, and darkness descends for both of us.

We both stand there in memory limbo, and that's when I know Adam is finally connecting to _me._

And I have to let him in, for he showed me everything.

Adam sees the lonely girl on the outskirts, wanting the long time friendships, but not daring to intrude on the established group.

He knows what I know, and gasps at seeing his father at the boatyard, just as I reported to him. It jumps away from destiny for awhile, and Adam is privy to details I'd rather he not found out. He knows all I have kept from him, as I try to keep his relationship with Ethan intact. He figures out what I've always guessed about my mother, that she is no saint and is equally responsible for what happened 16 years ago.

And then it turns on me, madness and anger rushing out of me and engulfing Adam, bitterness and melancholy choking him as it still strangled my emotions. He knows about my endless bouts of crying, even as I try to hide my emotions from everyone by pushing them away. And then there are the ongoing daydreams starring him and me, always ending up in the comfortable cocoon of my bed. Protected by the wards I've placed there, safe from the world.

_Except we aren't._

I suddenly realize I've said the words aloud, and that I'm back to staring out to sea. His hand is no longer clenched in mine, and he's huddled under his hoodie. My mouth opens and as if emerging from a long sleep, I said, "Did it work?"

Adam gave a sharp nod and I suddenly notice tears running down his cheek. "I saw, felt, and remembered _everything_, and then it was gone."

"Gone," I echoed in confusion.

He looked over and his crushing disappointment gutted me emotionally. "It only works when I'm connected to you."

A sudden fit of anger sears me, and I tear up the spell, watching the bits of paper float off in the breeze before stalking up to his car. "Let's get out of here."

Adam follows slowly and slides behind the steering wheel. "We could try again."

I shake my head. "It won't work. It's a temporary fix to a much bigger problem."

He cocked his head slightly and laid his arm on the back of the seat. "And what is that?"

Two words. "John Blackwell."

"Does that mean...?" His words trailed off as my tone and meaning hit home.

"We _end _him."


	27. Chapter 27

27

I arrived at school in time for my English exam, which I hadn't studied for. Who could concentrate with all that was going on?

Still, I knew most of the material and chalked that up to a great memory. I headed out to my locker and found myself facing off with Diana. "Adam told me what you said. You can't be serious."

Our Secret Circle was a joke. People who knew about us were crawling out of the woodwork, and there weren't even secrets among friends. "It might be the only way."

Diana shook her luscious mane of hair. "I don't accept that, Cassie, and what you're thinking about doing makes you no better than Blackwell."

I already accepted that about myself. Why couldn't the others see that too? "So be it," I said, more to irk her than anything else.

"It's easy to buy into the dark side. I've seen it in Faye, and now you. It's an excuse not to do the right thing."

I slammed my locker shut and considered her words. "Maybe you're right, but if it's a choice between him and the Circle, I know what to do."

A few weeks back, I'd been so upset with all of them that I'd have sided with my father. Family usually won out, but not in my Dad's case. Whatever his master plan was, it didn't involved a bunch of kids. More likely, it was all about the power he could steal from us. The more I thought about this, the more I knew I was right.

He'd gone on forever about crystals and how they needed to be reconnected. But I found out they formed a crystal skull, one of the Balcoin master tools that Francis Balcoin had wielded. And if my Dad had that, he'd be unstoppable. Regina had told me everything, including the bits about 18 families escaping from Salem and forming three Circles. I supposed my Dad had contacts in the other two Circles, and maybe even a bunch of kids. I wondered where Regina's people came from, and she filled me with tales of Vodun from West Africa.

"You know that Callum guy?" I asked, knowing how much Melissa despised him.

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Rank amateur, along with his cronies."

"He tried to steal our magic."

"Because he has none of his own."

He'd wanted our crystal too. "So we don't need to neutralize him?"

Regina laughed at my word choice. "I'd worry more about Poppy and Tessa."

"How will we pin them down tonight?"

"Let's worry about that later. I'm all about "neutralizing" Eben first."

I'd once made light of the witch hunters, but after Eben got his claws into me, I was scared sober. "Even with four or five demons in tow?"

"That's where we come in, child."

"With fire?"

She nodded. "There is Blackwell's method, of course, but that isn't foolproof."

I kind of got that. "I couldn't destroy them by myself."

"That's why you have me and the rest of your Circle, sweetie. Their Circle magic can join our dark magic and blow our enemies to kingdom come."

Regina said this with a maniacal glee that made me shudder. "Will it really come to that?"

Her smile disappeared. "You know it will, so why ask?"

"My friends seem to think there's another way."

"They're hopelessly naive. If we spare Blackwell and strip his magic, he'll find a way to get it back."

I knew she was right. "He'll go after those other Circles."

"Exactly. We need to end things _here_, before he does any more damage."

How many more would have to die before this was over? "And if I can't go through with it?"

She touched my shoulder. "I don't expect you to, Cassie. Leave the hard part to me. Nobody your age should have to make a choice like that."

Blackwell was the only parent I had left. "I'm glad, because even as I want to end him, I can't bring myself to imagine my life without him."

Regina nodded like she understood. "Sometimes it's better to have no parents at all than someone like him."

We went back to our work, preparing the poultices we'd need for tonight's spells. "Will this all be over tonight?"

"That's the plan."

And that was the problem, because sometimes even the best laid plans went awry.

* * *

><p>My father was nowhere to be found. His house was dark, and his boss said he hadn't reported in to work. "I think he's onto us," I said to Adam and Melissa, huddled next to me in Adam's truck.<p>

Adam looked worried. "We were careful, Cassie. I'm sure there's some other reason."

Suddenly I saw my Dad emerge from behind his house, shrouded in a dark robe. "What the hell is he up to?"

"Nothing good," Melissa said.

He got into his car and drove away toward Harbor Woods. "We have to follow him."

Adam sighed. "Are you sure that's wise? He might be setting a trap for us."

"Then we have to spring it," I said. "Let me be the bait." I had his witch cruet in my pocket, just in case we were caught.

"Not a chance," Adam said, the truck swerving as if to emphasize his point. "If we go in, we do this together."

The others were working with Regina to track Eben's movements, and so far, he was holed up his favorite tavern. I re-read Diana's text message before snapping my phone shut. My father had snuck off into the trees without looking back, so I was pretty sure he was clueless.

This was confirmed when we found him digging symbols into the dirt, surrounding himself with protection from whatever entity he was calling. "More demons," I said with growing certainty.

Adam's brow furrowed. "And you know this because?"

I shrugged. "It's what he does."

"Like he did 16 years ago," Adam said, rage lowering his tone to a whisper.

Damn, how could I forget that he knew everything I knew, even if his feelings were gone? "Yeah, like that."

Melissa crossed her arms with a shiver. "Can we please get this over with?"

My father started chanting, and that was the moment I started reciting Regina's spell. Adam and Melissa took my hands, and I felt their power course through me. But then something pushed back, and my father was looking right at the bushes where we were huddled. "Show yourselves," he demanded.

"Don't listen." With shaking hands, I lit a match and was about to drop it in the cruet when Adam blew it out.

"You _can't _do this, Cassie." He took my hands in his and added, "I won't let you. It's not who you are."

I gulped as strong emotion swept away my reserve. "You're wrong, Adam. It's _exactly _who I am."

In the darkness, his eyes glittered and I could swear he was crying. "I know every part of you, Cassie, remember?"

Melissa interrupted with, "Guys, I hate to break this up, but your Dad's coming our way."

I shoved the cruet in my pocket. "Let's get out of here and regroup with the others. This was a bad idea."

* * *

><p>We got to the truck and tore out of there, and all the way back to town, I knew Adam was thinking 'I told you so'. And he was right, like he often was. Before we met up at the Boathouse, I said, "I'm sorry for doubting you."<p>

That went a long way toward mollifying him, and to my surprise, he and Melissa stayed silent about it. I was still shaking when I sat down, and accepted Ethan's offer of hot tea. "Thanks."

Regina showed up with Sally and reported that Tessa and Polly had both gone into the tavern. Sally said, "So much for Tessa not being involved."

"So what happens now?" Adam asked, looking between me and Regina.

Regina gathered us close and outlined what her thoughts were on trapping the three rats in the tavern. She'd made arrangements with the owner to empty the place out before sealing our enemies in with a spell. Then we'd pay them a visit in hopes of nullifying their powers.

"Will that work on Eben?"

Regina said, "It may not work on any of them, and if that's the case, we go to Plan B."

Nobody dared ask what that meant, because they already knew the score.


	28. Chapter 28

28

AN: This story isn't necessarily about Adam and Cassie getting back together. While I am glad people like the story, and it does have a Cadam framework, it's really about Cassie getting her act together with her dark magic. And there will be another love interest in the mix whom we haven't met yet.

* * *

><p>A haze of black doom hung over the tavern, polluting my senses with miasmal tendrils that slithered their way into every part of me. I could feel their thoughts, and it was blood, gore, and death for us all.<p>

"This is bad," I said under my breath. "We're done."

Regina touched my elbow. "Don't give up hope."

_I have none._

Somehow I knew she heard me.

**We'll take care of Blackwell.**

_What if he takes care of us first?_

**That won't happen. He won't hurt you.**

But he already had, on so many levels.

_I can't count on that._

**But you can count on me, so don't despair.**

* * *

><p>I was steeling myself to follow the others inside when I heard someone call my name.<p>

"Cassie, wait."

Oh, God, it was my Dad. He walked across the parking lot at a fast pace and said, "Why were you following me?"

"Because we don't trust you."

"Is that the only reason?" He held up a witch cruet and I panicked, wondering how the hell it had traveled from my pocket to his hand. I shoved my hands into my pocket and discovered the hole in the bottom.

I was tempted to say it wasn't mine. "We want to take away your magic."

My father looked at the cruet and a smile split his face. "Ah, a _permanent _solution, complete with a voodoo queen."

"_What_?"

"Regina isn't an ordinary witch. She has all our knowledge, plus everything she learned from her family."

So all that talk about vudun had been for a reason. "So she's good to have on our side."

"That _doesn't _include me. She and I have bad blood between us, and she wants to finish me off."

"So do I," I admitted, my lips curling slightly at the edges as I tasted and liked the whiff of evil curling around us.

He nodded. "Use that to your advantage."

My smugness evaporated. "_How_?"

"Channel your anger against our enemies. It will go a long way toward beating them."

"Even the snake man?"

My Dad's smile was curdled with malevolence. "I have special plans for Eben that don't involve you. Leave him to me."

"So this is about revenge?"

"Does our kind know anything else, Cassie? Witchcraft has never been about peace and light. It's about defending ourselves against dark forces."

"Regina will try to take you out as soon as you show your face."

"That's why I need your help," he said, snagging my curiosity despite my better judgment.

"What do you have in mind?"

Dad quickly outlined his plans and I started to see the creativity behind the mask of an evil genius. For brilliant he was, despite what people thought of him. "Will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to live. _Don't _underestimate the Farnsworths. They come from one of the Eastern circles and are masters of dark magic. And that girl Poppy? She's no child, and Tessa isn't her grandmother. More like the other way around."

Out of everything he'd told me, that scared me the most. "Let's do it."


	29. Chapter 29

29

The tavern was busy, and our targets were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" I asked Melissa, knowing we stood out. Since the tavern was also a restaurant, no one questioned our presence, even at this late hour. Still, we were the only teenagers here, and we had to get moving.

"We think they're upstairs."

"And they'd risk exposing themselves with all these people around?"

Adam overheard us and said, "I think they're beyond caring."

There was no double meaning behind his words, but I still flinched slightly. "How many witch hunters?"

"So far, there's just Eben."

And maybe one other that I knew about. I looked around for Regina and saw her visiting with a friend at the bar. She seemed so unassuming, but I knew better. "So what are we waiting for? Let's pay them a visit."

Diana, Faye, and Jake were hanging back, dressed in black and looking appropriately grim. All that we needed was fun house music and we'd be having a blast. They fell in behind me and I saw Regina saunter toward us and follow us upstairs.

The upstairs hallway was surprisingly wide and well appointed, unlike the bar downstairs. "Which room?"

"13," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes. "Must be our lucky day."

Adam, ever the eternal optimist (not!), said, "Let's hope so."

Regina pushed her way to the front. "Let me handle this, kids."

"You can't go in there alone," I said, admonishing her with a shake of my head.

"I won't be. You'll be right outside."

This really wasn't cool. "That wasn't our agreement."

"Things change."

No kidding. "At least let me go in with you."

Regina started to knock but paused. "I can't do what's necessary if I have you to worry about."

"So why are we here then?" Adam asked, challenging her with a hard stare.

"As my backup, in case something goes wrong."

Oh my God, she was going to perform voodoo and mix that with dark magic. "How will we know that unless one of us goes in with you?"

Regina locked eyes with me, and I pushed my agenda at her.

_You aren't invincible, and we can't afford to lose anyone else._

**Point taken.**

The rest of the Circle skedaddled and hid around the corner. When they were out of sight, Regina knocked loudly and the door was flung open by Eben, who glared down at us from his great height. I'd forgotten how formidable he was, but the snakes rippling along his arms underscored his already imposing image. "What do you want, old woman? This is a private meeting."

I took the initiative. "Not anymore."

Eben's smile promised pure torture. "You think you can take me, little girl? Since it worked so well for you last time."

"I'm not alone," I said, staring up at him with a half smile.

Eben looked at Regina. "You're on the wrong side, Regina. Walk away, and I'll pretend you were never here."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Regina looked around Eben and waved at an older woman. "Hello, Tessa. Nice to see you."

Tessa turned her back on us while Poppy smirked. "Do come in, Cassie. We've been waiting a long time for this."

"Not so fast," said a deep voice.

I whirled around to see Isaac framed in the doorway. Nobody seemed to notice he was a bit shorter than the real Isaac, and only I knew it was really my father cloaked as a witch hunter.

Eben folded his arms. "You said you wanted out. Why the change of heart?"

Isaac moved through us and I grimaced at my Dad's show of strength as he elbowed me aside. "Because I've seen the heart of evil in this girl."

"So have we all. Your words mean nothing."

"Let me prove it to you." Isaac took out a sheath and removed a ceremonial dagger with it. "I'll kill her myself."

My mouth opened and closed in shock, but Eben saved me from further distress. "You don't have that privilege anymore, and you're not welcome here."

The temperature around me dropped noticeably. "I was hoping you'd say that, Eben."

Suddenly all hell broke loose, and fire was shooting out of Isaac's hands. Before Eben and the two women could react, they were surrounded by flames. I saw Poppy start to chant and remembered a stultifying spell from my Book of Shadows. The words hurt as I yelled them, but I felt a tremendous rush as my power clashed with Poppy's and defeated her weaker spell. Suddenly Poppy and Tessa were enmeshed in a cocoon of light, effectively immobilizing them from further action. Their eyes poisoned us, but I smirked at their helplessness as I reveled in my dark magic. For a moment, I enjoyed the headiness of it and then let it subside as my Circle rushed to our aid. They took up stances in different corners, but it wasn't enough to contain Eben.

He broke through the flames and charged at me like an enraged bull. Suddenly he was caught up short and he rose into the air, huge frame dangling like a lifeless puppet. He started spinning around and I watched as Regina melded her power with mine and the Circle's. Faster and faster he went, till blood started spackling the walls. The person that was Eben was undoubtedly dead, but the demons inside him jerked his head to an impossible angle and shrieked out epithets in an ancient language. I felt my throat tighten and saw the others clutching at theirs, and fought back with a surge of dark energy. I felt my Dad's probing at mine and let him in, then connected with Regina, who reared back in shock as "Isaac" joined forces with us.

I felt searing heat building and screamed out my hate, adding all my power to the mix. Eben suddenly exploded into multi-colored flames, and blue, green, and red shot out as we attacked the demons. Then Eben's body completely combusted, and body parts and brain matter rocketed out in all directions.

Regina's triumphant smile was malevolence at its best, and I feared for my Dad's life as she stepped toward Isaac. She chanted in her native language, and Isaac's mask fell away. "Blackwell, how like you to show up as someone else. You always were a coward."

She raised her hand to strike at him, and I knew what I had to do. I ran between them and faced off with her. "Stop it," I said. "I won't let you do this."

My Dad tried to push me aside. "Cassie, this isn't your fight."

I held my ground. "Yes, it is. When you came back to town, it _became _my business."

Regina tried her sweetest tone with me. "Child, let me handle this."

"_No_!" My voice echoed off the walls, and I felt my friends approaching. Their magic joined mine and I gasped at the strength of our collective energy. "He's my father, and he has a lot to make up for. I believe he's trying hard to overcome his dark side, and my Circle needs him."

"Cassie, after all he's put you through, you're willing to forgive him?" This came from Adam, which didn't surprise me at all. He was nursing a huge grudge against my Dad, and against his own father for his actions 16 years ago.

I turned to face my Circle and met each of their gazes. They were all scared, but I could see their willingness to follow me straight to hell if needs be, and I knew they had my back. "No, I'm not, and nothing he can do makes up for how he's hurt me and Adam. But we need him..._I _need him around."

Adam retorted, "I thought you wanted to _end _him, Cassie."

I dismissed his words with a wave of my hand. "That was then. Now we need to focus on what's important - staying alive and learning our craft. We can do that on our own, but having my Dad's help will put us light years ahead of where we are now."

Regina looked unhappy at this turn of events. "This is the _wrong _path, Cassie."

I knew she wouldn't act without my OK. "Then it's my mistake to make, Regina. I appreciate everything you've done to help me, but I can't let you do this. In fact, I forbid it."

"But you had no problem with Eben dying," she pointed out helpfully.

I made a face at the mess and scowled at Tessa and Poppy, still enslaved by my spell. "That was different, and you know it."

Regina held out her hand and I took it. "I promise not to kill your father..._today_. But I swear by all that's holy, if he harms one hair on your head or hurts anyone in your Circle, I will be the one to end him. Are we clear?"

She speared my Dad with a fierce expression that made him pale slightly. "_Crystal_," he said, throwing her a mocking salute with one hand.

I looked at our two captives. "What will happen to them?"

Regina bared her teeth in a chilling smile. "They have no power, and I've marked them both. They're to leave Chance Harbor, and if they ever show their faces here again, I can't be held accountable for what might happen."

I freed Poppy and Tessa and ignored the streak of blue that billowed from both of them. "I have to give them credit for originality," I cracked to no one in particular, enjoying their walk of shame as they tiptoed over Eben's remains and scurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>Regina left to pay off the tavern owner to clean up the mess, and I thanked my friends. "Thanks for doing this," I said with a tight smile, wishing I could fake it till I made it. Adam looked at me uncertainly and I nodded to reassure him that everything was cool. He smiled back and then leaned over to comment to Melissa. I didn't miss the way she held onto his every word, and felt my heart sink at what I was powerless to prevent.<p>

_He doesn't love you. Get over it already._

It was my own voice, but it could have been anyone's. Knowing when I was beat, I turned to leave but saw my Dad hovering just outside. "What?"

"We need to talk."

I knew how this had to go. "Only on my terms."

His mouth opened slightly at my temerity, but he relented. "OK, sure."

He followed me down the stairs and I waited until the others were long gone before I spoke again. "I saved your life back there."

"And I would have done the same for you. That's what families do, Cassie."

God, sometimes I hated his platitudes. "Is it? What about the part where I wanted you dead? Is that all in a day's work too?"

"Sometimes you have to make the tough choices."

"Oh, God, _spare _me this crap. We both know you _owe _me."

Even in the darkness, I could see his blue eyes glitter with emotion. After a long beat, he said, "You're right. What can I do to make this better? Just name whatever you want, and it's yours."

I leaned in and whispered my demands in his ear. He stiffened and I could see he was ready to protest, but then he thought better of it. "All right. You have my word. When do you want this to happen?"

"After school ends, and I'm gone for the summer."

"_Gone_?" he echoed.

I nodded. "Sally and I are going to stay with the Blakes in England."

"Your grandmother's OK with this?"

I shrugged. "I didn't ask permission."

And that was all I said as I got in his car. We rode in silence the rest of the way back to Sally's, and I knew my time there was coming to an end, as was my time in Chance Harbor. I watched his car disappear down the hill and knew another chapter of my life had come to a close.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Epilogue

One month later

My grandmother and I sat out in the garden with the sun warming us. "It's so nice to be back home," Gran commented with a sweet smile as she sipped her tea.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked, knowing how fond Gran was of her cousins Stacy and Samantha.

"I'd love to, but I've been away from work for too long."

"Maybe you could come at the end," I suggested, knowing I wasn't the only one who needed a break from Chance Harbor drama.

She nodded. "That would be nice. Let me see what I can wrangle at work."

I looked around the garden, knowing Gran had been working alongside my father to get things in shape. "The garden's looking good."

Gran followed my gaze and sighed. "I can't take all the credit. Your Dad's actually got quite the green thumb."

He was good at a lot of things, and maybe _too _good at dark magic. "I'm glad that you two are getting along."

Gran made a face. "We're tolerating one another, mostly for your sake."

I squeezed her hand. "Thank you. I know it's hard."

"You have no idea. Knowing what he's done..."

My thoughts flitted to Adam, who said exactly the same thing about Ethan. He was trying to co-exist with his father, even as he knew that Ethan was responsible for his mother's death. Add my mother to the mix, and you had a bitter, emotional stew.

"Trust me, I know," I said, glancing at my phone and seeing it was almost time to leave. Melissa was taking me and Sally to the airport, and she'd be here soon. She'd asked if I wanted Adam to tag along, and I'd uttered an emphatic no.

"It's still weird between us."

Melissa totally got it, and it was even weirder because she was actively dating Adam now. My predictions on them hooking up had come true, and while it was a bitter pill to swallow, I knew she made him happy. He'd tried to talk to me about it, and I'd shut him down.

"You don't have to explain, Adam."

"But I think I do, because I know this is awkward."

If he was expecting jealousy, he wouldn't get it from me. Because I knew something only one other person knew, and I was keeping my secrets close to the vest these days. "It is, but I can handle it. Stop worrying about me, and go have fun with Melissa."

That had been the night of their first date, which progressed to the prom. Everyone but me had gone, and I hadn't much cared. Sally was thick in the prom planning, and though she had begged for my help, I told her I couldn't be there. So the Circle went, and in my mind's eye, I could see them laughing and partying down. Jake had asked me, of course, but I told him to go with Faye and try not to break her heart again.

I heard a honk and knew it was my cue to leave. "My ride's here, Gran."

She hugged me hard. "Take care of yourself, Cassie. Call me when you get there."

"Of course."

I gave one final wave before grabbing my suitcase and shouldering my backpack. Sally and Melissa were leaning against the hood as they waited, and insisted on helping me with my things. My grandmother came out front and waved as we took off, and even my Dad drove up at the last second and nodded as we passed, his eyes hidden behind the shades he'd taken to wearing lately. We'd talked last night, where I'd reminded him about his promise and he assured me he'd follow through.

With that in mind, I turned back to my friends and we chatted happily all the way to Sea-Tac. Melissa hugged me before we hit Security, and her eyes promised she'd watch over things while I was gone. Out of everyone in the Circle, I trusted her the most and knew she'd keep the status quo. Not even the news that Diana was my half sister had phased her much, and she'd gone out of her way to be there in every sense of the word.

The Circle was an emotional landmine, and there wasn't a better time to make my exit. Nobody really wanted me around (except Jake and Melissa), and that was fine with me. I'm sure if I was a better person, I would have hung around to help Diana deal with her newfound powers, but I hadn't really forgiven her for tossing me aside so easily.

She was a big girl and could deal with her own messes from now on. I was moving on, and right now I didn't care about those left behind. For once, I was thinking of myself and what I needed. And that was the solace of England, and a safe place with my cousins.

Gran had reassured me that witches were common in their village, and everyone accepted them without issue. Witch hunters had never set foot there, and no one had ever threatened their peaceful existence. What's more, they were well versed in more advanced magic, and could help me learn to control my dark side. Ultimately, I could pass this on to the Circle before exiting for Oxford in another year.

* * *

><p>Wallingford, England was everything I'd imagined it would be, and Sally and I were enchanted by the ancient architecture and bustling market center. We'd arranged to meet my cousins at a cafe for lunch, and they showed up right on time. Stacy was tall with angular features, and Sam was closer to my height with blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, she looked so much like my mother that I did a double take when she walked up to me.<p>

They hugged me and Sally and greeted us warmly, quickly pointing out the town's highlights before hoisting our bags into the boot of their car. We followed them down the sidewalk to a busy cafe where everyone seemed to know them, and we were seated outside. The day was warm, and I enjoyed the light breeze lifting my hair off my neck. "It's lovely here. Thanks so much for agreeing to let us visit."

Sam beamed at me. "It's our pleasure. We should have done this sooner, but Amelia never wanted to visit."

I could totally understand that. "My Gran might visit later in the summer."

Stacy smiled. "We'd love to see Jane. It's been a long time."

The last time had been the summer before the boatyard fire. Sally was taking in the sights and sounds and her green eyes were alight with curiosity. "This place is really neat. Thanks for letting me tag along."

We chatted about the usual things new acquaintances speak of, including the choice of Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss and the string of beautiful days they'd enjoyed this spring. "Watch, it will rain for the rest of the summer," Sam joked.

I laughed. "Just like Chance Harbor. No wonder I feel so much at home."

The last thing I expected to happen was meeting a cute guy, but this happened almost immediately when we got back to Berkshire Farm. His name was Finn O'Riley, and he worked for my cousins. His green eyes sparkled at me from under a waterfall of raven locks, and I almost melted at his Irish accent. "It's about time we had visitors. Stacy and Sam have been alone for far too long."

Sally nudged me as we followed him into the farmhouse. "He's _totally _hot."

I kicked her sneaker with my boot. "Ssh, he'll hear you."

Judging from Finn's wide smile, he'd heard every word. As I stepped into the kitchen, he said, "She's right, you know."

HIs comment was so absurd I laughed. "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Quite," was his only answer as he hoisted my bag to his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time. Muscles in his arms and legs rippled and I could only imagine the deep well of his chest. Feeling that liquid longing building up, I shuttered my thoughts as he showed us to our room. It was a big square, sunny room with windows on two sides and doors to an external veranda with a beautiful view of the river valley.

"Thanks," I said, opening the French doors and running my hands along the iron railing as I enjoyed the view.

Finn joined me at the railing and I once again felt that undeniable physical pull. "What is it with you?" I asked suddenly, noting the way his eyes traveled up and down my body before coming to rest on my face.

"Besides my animal magnetism? I haven't a clue," Finn said, his moss green eyes twinkling with mischief.

I smiled at his easy confidence, so different from Adam's anxiety. "You're exactly what I need right now," I said.

* * *

><p>Sally and I fell into a routine from the moment we arrived, waking at dawn to help on the farm and after a hearty breakfast, working in the farm store with Finn and my cousins. We all got along famously, and often walked into town to catch movies at The Corn Exchange.<p>

My first date with Finn was a week after we arrived, and we dined at The Partridge. He seemed amused that I'd never had French cuisine, but then, Finn always seemed to be laughing at something. It was one of his best qualities, in addition to his ridiculously inflated ego and constant stream of funny stories. But he was also self-deprecating, and many of his tales revolved around his personal mishaps and dustups with the local constabulary.

"So what's your story? I asked Finn, for by now he'd heard my entire life history, complete with destinies, curses, and love gone wrong.

"Oh, I've been here and there and finally hitched a ride with Sam. And I've been here ever since."

That was ten years ago from what they'd told me. "You must have been pretty young." For he didn't look a day over 20.

Finn's only answer was a smile. He reached over and snatched my wineglass, saying, "Let's not have this pinot go to waste."

It was weird being able to legally drink, but I rather liked the freedom I had here. Unlike the constraints of Chance Harbor, not only legally but with the Circle binding my every action, I was suffocating. And though my newly found sister probably felt the same, she didn't know the half of it - _yet_.

I let him fill my goblet and I savored the delicious wine and the equally yummy guy I had across from me. He'd kissed me once, briefly, and that tiny moment had promised further adventures that caused me to twist and turn in my sleep.

We both knew this would lead nowhere, for my time was limited, but it didn't seem to matter. With Finn, I could just be in the moment, and that was the most important thing in the world to me. So when he kissed me a second time on our third date, I made the next move and deepened it. His large hands twisted in my hair and we were both breathing hard when we came up for air. Finn ran his hands down my sides slowly, brushing the sides of my breasts and smiling when my inevitable shiver happened. Seeming to ask for permission, his fingers skimmed back and when his mouth started traveling up my neck, I let his hands wander where they wanted.

In very short order, we both had our shirts off and he was working on my bra with his teeth. "Maybe we should take this inside," I suggested, barely able to speak when he unlatched the last hook and the front of my bra came open.

"Barn or bed?" Finn lowered his head and let my bra fall away. As his lips, tongue, and hands alternated sides, my legs turned to jelly and he scooped me up easily.

He carried me to the barn and things escalated quickly from there. When we came back to terra firma, we gathered up our clothes and had a repeat performance in his bed. I stayed for the rest of the night, cradled in his strong arms and running my hands over every part of him, from his perfectly sculpted muscles to the mat of hair that ran from stem to stern.

By now, the rest of the house knew we were sleeping together, for we'd kept them up last night with our antics. Sally told me I was loud - really loud, and though she liked to tease me, I knew I had to be a bit more discreet.

But it was easier said than done when Finn constantly had his hands on me, driving me crazy throughout the day. It was Sam who finally told me what he was, and that the effect he had on me was part of his "charms". "Sex magic?" I exclaimed, my body still tingling from my last bout of hot sex in the storage shed.

"Yes. The fey are very good at it."

"Fey?" I echoed oddly.

"That's right."

I nearly jumped a mile at the sight of Finn. "Explain, please."

He twisted a lock of my hair around his finger. "I'm a leprechaun."

My mouth opened slightly, but I couldn't say I was completely surprised. "So where's your pot of gold and your pipe?"

Finn's chuckle made me smile despite myself. "Hiding with my stash of Lucky Charms."

* * *

><p>Finn slung his arm around me and we walked outside to fetch eggs from the nearby hen house. I leaned over to get a pail when I sensed someone watching us. But when I turned around, I didn't see anyone. With a shrug, I started to follow in Finn's wake and that's when I saw him.<p>

It was Adam, and he was taking in the entire scene with that look he used to wear whenever Jake was around. I was beyond shocked to see him, and words failed me.

He came up to within a foot of me and said, "I _remember_, Cassie."

It was slightly weird after that, but Adam was invited to stay for as long as he wanted. "What is that guy to you?"

I considered his question carefully. "He's my friend."

"Define _friend_." Now his jealousy was obvious, and unfounded.

"Friend with benefits, OK?" I sighed at the hurt expression that flashed over his features.

"You didn't waste any time."

"Neither did you," I shot back, knowing this was getting us nowhere. "Why did you come?"

Adam looked down for a moment as he composed his thoughts. Then he touched the top of my hand and curled his fingers around mine. "I came for you, Cassie."

It was both the most romantic thing he'd ever said to me and the most annoying. Because I had no intention of returning home only a month into my sojourn. "That's sweet, Adam, but I'm staying here for the summer."

"But I thought..."

"That I'd fall willingly into your arms? We both know it's not that simple. I need this time away to clear my head, and you need to respect that."

He sighed. "I do, but we need you...damnit, _I _need you."

My love for him hadn't diminished a whit, but I had to stay firm. "I'm glad, but that doesn't change my decision."

"Now you're just being selfish."

"Maybe I am."

With another heavy sigh, Adam said, "Is this the way it's going to be from now on?"

"I don't know. That depends."

"On what?"

"You." Adam wasn't ready to understand, and that was OK. Maybe this time apart was just what we both needed, even if he didn't see that right now.

"I'm not following," he said.

"This time away is important. I'm trying to figure out who I'm supposed to be, and what it means to lead. I can't do that if I'm constantly worried about witch hunters and Circle business."

"Don't you think we all deserve a break?"

"Of course."

"Then let me stay here with you."

Right now, Adam was a distraction I couldn't afford. "That's not possible, and your Dad needs you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "He's doing fine on his own."

That's not what Melissa was saying. "Adam, your Dad needs you too. He needs to know that you're there for him, even though he's done some terrible things."

Adam shrugged. "The same is true for your Dad. I know he misses you."

I couldn't say the same. "I talk to him nearly every day. He can handle things without me, but your Dad is more fragile. Please give him a chance."

"Only if you promise to come back soon."

This was emotional blackmail, and Adam was very good at playing me. "All right, I'll come home in early August."

"And you promise to stop seeing that Irish guy?"

"Only if you promise to let Melissa down easy."

He took a step closer. "She broke up with me right after you left."

Melissa hadn't mentioned that little tidbit. "I see."

"So did she, but we're still good friends."

I offered a tiny smile. "I'm glad. Melissa has been really supportive through all this."

"And Diana hasn't."

"Yeah, well, her whole life's been turned upside down."

"She told Grant the truth. He kind of freaked out, but he seems OK with it."

That was certainly a relief. "Good, she's had a hard time of it."

Adam took my hands and the familiar tingle zapped me so hard I nearly fell over. "So is there room for me to stay for a few days?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind farm work."

He wrinkled his nose. "Do I have to muck out stalls?"

"Naw, just roll in pig slop. Are you game?"

Adam's laugh was unaffected and I gave in to the moment and hugged him. He held on to me so hard I felt his hands shaking. "God, I missed you so much, Cassie."

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I laid my head on his chest. His beloved heartbeat comforted me in a way I hadn't felt in months. "I missed you too. More than you know."

* * *

><p>Adam and Finn became fast friends and ended up sharing a room. Finn had us laughing so hard some nights that Adam fell off his chair. I was so glad our little triangle had reformed properly and without mishap. And then it was time for Adam to return home, with me following in two weeks.<p>

We hadn't resumed our former status as lovers, and I was glad Adam was taking it slow this time. Our relationship deserved the time and care it usually took to form a bond, and I found we were better friends than we'd ever been before. We talked every night, and he and Melissa both kept me up to date on what was happening at home.

My grandmother arrived during my last week, and just as I had all summer, I spent many hours learning spellcraft. I could confidently do normal white magic without hurting myself or anyone else. Stacy and Sam informed me that it wasn't dark magic I was using, and I felt better about my innate abilities. They also talked about the dark side, and drilled me on how to control it and when it was OK to use it.

My time in Wallingford came to a close, and I was sad to leave behind my newfound family and my good friend Finn. He promised to visit me around Boxing Day, and I left him behind with a bear hug. "Thanks for everything you've done."

His smile was bittersweet. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, macushla."

The last I saw of him was a wave and a blown kiss as our taxi took off. "Well, that was fun," I said to Sally and Gran.

Sally touched my arm. "But it's time to go home."

It was more than time, and I couldn't wait to see Adam again.

* * *

><p>Adam was waiting for us at Sea-Tac and at his first sight of me, he came running. I started moving toward him, and tripped over my shoelaces before falling straight into his arms. He caught me with a smile, and a split second later, he was kissing me in a way he never had before. There was desperation, love, and months of pent up frustration that he telegraphed to me, and I knew he could feel every bit of my pain and longing.<p>

Then someone was coughing and Gran peered at us with a half smile. "Time to break it up and get home."

Adam helped everyone with their bags and our first stop was Regina's house. She came down the steps and hugged both me and Sally hard. "I've missed my two favorite girls. And that job at my shop is still waiting for you if you want it."

"I'll let you know. Thanks."

We left them behind and then it was back to Gran's. My father was waiting for us with a hot meal, and we all tucked into it gratefully. He withdrew to give me and Adam alone time, and I realized that my Gran had schooled him on how to treat me from now on. I was blessed to have them in my life, even if I didn't always act like it.

Adam and I curled up on the couch and watched the rest of Game of Thrones, and agreed that a drinking game was in order to account for the gore, nudity, and swears. "We'd be drunk all the time," I pronounced after finishing my non-alcoholic hot toddy.

He laughed. "That's kind of the point."

I curled my fingers around his and gave him a long look. "I love you," I said in my unhurried way.

"And I you," Adam replied in an oddly formal way that charmed me.

"I'll never let anyone get between us again."

His answer was a soft kiss on my lips that filled me with warmth. We cocooned for the rest of the night, and he snuck out early to help his Dad open, making me promise to stop by for dinner.

I watched him leave and sleep finally found me. It was hours later when my Gran announced that Melissa, Faye, and Diana were here to save me from myself. I threw on some pants, ran a comb through my hair, and brushed before clopping down the stairs. "It's about time," Melissa said with a grin. "There's a big sale at the mall, and I'm sorry, but you really need some new clothes. Those ratty jeans are not going to cut it."

Diana's smile was more guarded, but as the afternoon progressed, I could sense her coming around. By the time we left heavy laden with bags, it was almost like old times. Before we got in the car, she said, "By the way, you were right about that red dress. Grant loved it on me."

Faye snickered. "More like off her, you mean."

Diana pretended to give her an evil look before joining me in the rear seat. "I'm glad you're back. We have so much to catch up on."

They dropped me at the Boathouse and I was welcomed with a hug from Ethan and something more intimate from Adam. He led me out to the deck, where only one table was set. Candelight danced across every surface, and white lights festooned the dock. "Is all this for me?" I said in wonder.

"That and more."

Ethan served us personally and I inhaled his delectable tenderloin steak. The night air was warm and the breeze carried the scent of salt and sea roses. I leaned my head back and let the night take me for a moment, knowing I would remember this time forever. No matter where my personal road took me, I hoped it would always lead me back to Adam.

The End


End file.
